Love taketh me My Molester and My Gamer
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: They came and took me to their world, made me a prince so we could be together. I felt so lost until they arrived and made me their..but many don't find it right for their princesses to love me; wrong is all they see when they kiss me but I'll prove to them I am no different, that I am one of them. I'll prove it for the mares that are in love with me for I am in love with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony, usually I would get all chatty but not this time since it is Christmas Eve.**

**So I will only say please enjoy and have a good christmas.**

**Also fave or follow the story but please leave a review.**

**And take note I don't own any MLP, I just write this to entertain you readers**

My name is Leo Yakura, I am 18 years old and just received my high school diploma; fate tends to have it's fun with me with bullies and neglectful parents that don't give a damn about me, they didn't even show up for my graduation.

No one in my family did because they were too busy watching some college football game at Buffalo's Wind Wings while I walked straight home in the freezing rain with my clothes drenched and my body probably catching cold as the students of my class rode home with their parents and watched me walk alone.

I never felt so alone and humiliated in my entire my life, not eve my own family coming to see me graduate with straight A's and a couple of small scholarships from major universities.

Apparently football is way more important.

"Fucking life sucks" I said to myself, ignoring the world me as I kicked a nearby can and watched it land between two garbage cans but the sound of it hitting the metal bins caused a cat to hiss at me before taking off down the corner.

I will admit that today was very strange with the substitute teacher being some weird flirt to me, always following me and trying to talk to me but what made it really strange was the other substitute teacher acted like I was the enemy or something; a woman with multicolored hair and a blue haired woman was bothering me all day with these strange actions, one being so flirtatious while the other is.

How this was happening made me worry because not one student in my class looked up to see that happening, it was like they were paralyzed or time stopped.

I admit that they are gorgeous females but something was so strange about them with their sparkling hair and glowing eyes putting my sensory into overdrive, it was like every time one of them got close I would feel this powerful warmth and tender feeling touch me in ways that aroused me.

The bigger question is why did they show up on graduation day and why was the taller one so infatuated with me?

"Finally I'm home" I said to myself after shutting the door, followed by kicking my shoes off and heading upstairs to take a hot shower before relaxing on my soft.

My shower was long and a trailing of thought about those two women, I just couldn't get them out of my mind at the moment and no matter how hard I tried I would be grasping the thought of them even more and remembering the words of the pink haired one.

_"Just wait a few more hours, soon you won't suffer anymore"_

What did she mean by those words?

Eventually these questions were pounding away in my head and giving me a big enough headache that I had to remain under the hot water for a few more minutes, allowing the hot water to brush my skin in a massaging way before getting out to grab a couple of Tylonel.

I sighed in annoyance of this strange coincidence while walking downstairs in only shorts, caring not for if someone was in the house but technically no is and would not be for another six hours because of the game and my old man loving the girls at Buffalo's Wild Wings, I was alone with the entire trailer dump to myself but I have no friends anyways so there's no point in having someone come over.

My appetite finally kicked in after last night's cooking done by my brother, his chicken alfredo almost killed my stomach but it didn't show until I was under the weight bar and bench pressing.

Yes I work out and I am pretty fit, sort of a slight body builder tone but it doesn't show unless I flex.

Anyways I was basically at the fridge now, getting myself something to drink before celebrating my graduation alone with maybe some multiplayer on Gears of War 3 or paying Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2, I honestly don't know but my decision would come soon after I got my drink and maybe a bite to eat.

I decided neither game was fitting for today, I concluded that Halo 4 was the one for my need to play at the moment and I was rather excited even for the loneliness I was in right but Halo 4 is my favorite game in my bookshelf collection of games and every game console ever made.

I even got the original Atari 2600 and it works great.

"Alright, time for some Halo" I said to myself and walked back upstairs to my 56 inch flat screen I got from the inheritance my grandparents left for in their will.

I was going to put on a t-shirt before getting started but there was something strange that brushed my hearing and made me a little scared since I should be the only in the house.

The sound of buttons and my tv on a low volume while two voices were speaking, almost like they were arguing at the moment.

"The hell?" I questioned in a whisper while approaching the door, placing my left ear against it and listening to the intruders as they messed with my stuff.

"Luna are you going to help me or not?

**"I'm sorry sister but he has such strange technology that I'm just intoxicated to it"**

"Well hurry up and pack those things then, I want us all to be back in Equestria by nightfall"

_"My clothes...wait...are they going to kidnap me?"_ I asked myself in the back of my mind, unsure whether to run or fight at this point since both are females and two on one is difficult even if they are females.

At this moment I had to make a choice of running away or fighting them since they are intruding my home.

Unfortunately I was not making either choice, I was dumb enough to act like nothing was happening to hopefully get the drop on them should they to tie me up or whatever my mind was assuming at the moment, I honestly thought I could enter like that but to my heart stopping surprise my intruders were two ponies with wings and horns.

They were now stopping everything that they were doing at the moment and giving me surprised looks that were background with fear as I stared at them with wide eyes and my jaw dropped a little.

This was definitely the craziest moment I've ever had, there were two strangely colored ponies, with wings and horns, staring at me.

The tall white one with a pink flowing mane and tail was now eyeing me with lust for whatever reason while the blue one was staring at me with a white blush while my online character was getting frag over the place.

My mind was now overcharged and trying to reboot, it was telling me that I was dreaming or hallucinating but at the moment I was certain that I was seeing two ponies of strange color now in my bedroom and packing my stuff.

One giving me a blush while the other was...approaching me now.

"Well this ruins the surprise, I wanted to take you in your sleep" she said in a very erotic tone, her voice basking in sultriness while the blue one just turned away.

Okay this was getting weird and all I could do was stand petrified while the tall one's tail came to life a little and brushed over my right arm, caressing me almost as the pony stood inches from me.

Her eyes were so beautiful when I finished trailing her body, examining what was in front of me since that's what humans do but once my eyes stopped on hers...I felt calm and at peace while those magenta orbs gazed into mine, staring at my very soul while I stared into hers and felt a blush come across my cheeks.

"My, my, my you are absolutely handsome, it's a shame no human female has courted you...but that's their loss my dear human"

Did I just hear that right or was I hearing things?

I wasn't sure but went along with it by speaking in return to hopefully get some answers.

"Dear human?" I questioned then raised a brow at her, showing that I was completely confused as to what she meant while the blue mare finally hopped off my bed and backed me up.

"Sister get off of him, you can't just have your way in the human world, we must return to Equestria with him first" the blue pony said but her words were not really helpful at all since the one on top of me just spat raspberries then looked back at me with those lustful eyes.

"At least let make him immortal" the white one replied, shocking me greatly but it wasn't over since I felt her lips cram onto mine and steal my first kiss the very next second.

My first kiss...with some talking pony, a cute one bu-WAIT, WHAT DID I SAY!?

What was I thinking now as she kissed me, her lips were furry but so tender as they caressed mine and her tongue explored my mouth; domination is something I know not of but the way she was keeping me down and wrestling my tongue made me feel so...trapped...and it felt good.

I felt so dirty now with this mare but it was so intoxicating to feel such a kiss while the blue pony was trying to pull her off of me, she was whining and fighting to her best to get the mare off but at the same time I was slowly reaching up to her and wrapping my arms around her neck.

Call me crazy or wrong but I don't care because this mare is somehow gorgeous like the blue one and I liked kissing her.

"Sister get off of him, we have to-"

The mare stopped at those words, which was strange until the reason she stopped passed through my ears as well.

The sound of the front door creaking was heard and that immediately made me panic for it meant someone was in the house, possibly my brother and parents now but they should be at that stupid restaurant watching the football game.

My mind went into a panic as the taller mare got off, allowing me to stand up and have an immediate rush of thinking as the sound of the door closing came next with a followed number of voices.

Unfortunately those voices were three people I wish were not in the castle...my mother, my father, and my older brother.

"Crap, you two can't be here" I whispered loudly, panicking now with the taller mare giving me a pouty look while the blue mare agreed.

Why are they both so gorgeous, especially the taller one and...WHY AM I ATTRACTED TO HER!?

"But why?" she complained, almost giving away her whereabouts to my family downstairs that was celebrating right now but would freak out and blame me for all this.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?

"Because how do you think my folks will react if they see you both in here, I mean I'm freaking out right now on the fact that your talking horses" I pointed out frantically, expressing my fear at the moment as their calm expressions changed to...frowns.

Why are they frowning?

"We are ponies Leo, horse is a term used for mares that give themselves to any stallion for a quick rut" the blue one pointed out, confusing enough that I cocked a brow at her as the tall white one just stood there with a quick change from frowning to smiling seductively again.

Kind of scary if you ask me.

At least until the blue mare said my name and set my suspicion to high with me glaring slightly at her now.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a firm tone but she seemed to realize her mistake of saying my name, knowing that I did not tell her or the other one my name so how did they know my name and where do they come from?

More importantly...why are they after me?

That's my biggest question for myself but it would have to be answered later since my family was raving right now in joy of the football game ending; can't say I'm surprised since my asswipe big brother, Eric, lives only an hour away from home so he'll visit occasionally.

Now I just had to play things out and hopefully the two mares would play along.

"Okay I'm going downstairs, you two stay up here and don't let anyone in unless it's me" I said quickly, more like an order but the time to argue about it was not now since my dad was probably coming upstairs soon to get me.

Once I said that I left the bedroom with the sound of both mares groaning in the background of my footsteps.

"Hope they can keep quiet" I said to myself while entering the kitchen to see my parents and brother all having beers now, celebrating as usual with hard liquor over winning a game.

"That's my boy, throwing the ball for another touchdown" dad complimented while patting Eric on the back, giving the usual dad to son confidence and making his ego increase.

I could barely stand it and decided to walk past them and get a bite to eat before trying to solve my problem upstairs, leaving my family to their big ego celebration and whatever else they did to celebrate.

Unfortunately my sneak through the kitchen was a failure, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and a powerful tug that spun me around to the one man always glaring at me for whatever reason.

My father.

"You gonna congratulate your brother boy, show some respect" he spat, getting some of his tobacco spit on my chin before turning away while mom just ignored it.

I can't really blame her since dad had his bluff on her, acting all intimidating when in reality he can't hurt anyone from being drunk most of the time and having osteoporosis; call me lucky but it didn't stop my brother from filling the spot of beating me up when I was a little kid or watching his friends use me as a punching bag.

I could defend myself since I had one man in my life that trained me to fight, a man that is dead now but trained me every summer and winter into martial arts.

_My grandfather, who I called Jiji because he wanted me to and his origins are Japan; a place I want to visit so badly because he grew up there, learning so much that he became a black belt in the seven forbidden animals at age 35._

_But only because he started martial arts at 17 when his dad past away with cancer and wanted him to carry tradition of the clan._

_Yeah it's weird but my last name is the result of the Yakura Clan and in Japan are very respected for their natural talent in combat but forbid having any half-blooded in the family._

_Jiji was always cool because his son is full blooded came to america and married my mom, dishonoring himself apparently and being disowned; which left my grandfather to relying onto me to learn the tradition even though I'm a hated half-blood._

_How do I know; that's simple...he used technology of today and did webcam._

_Unfortunately when the clan found out I was half-blood...they said I was an abomination and that I am tainted._

_I was five years old when that happened, it hurt so much as a kid but Jiji backed me up and said I have potential to be a great martial artist._

_For once I believed him and willingly went under his wing for training during the winters and summers, training twice as hard as he did because his life isn't forever._

_He was right because his heart gave out two months ago...and I was the only one that gave a damn about his death because the entire clan showed up at the funeral talking about him dishonoring the family by training me._

_That man was the only real family I had and I felt so angry when they talked like that, I was so furious that it got the best of me and the head of the clan felt a few of my punches on his face before fighting back and giving me a true test to see if I had Yakura talent._

_The head of the clan was impressed with me, enough to say I was more Yakura than american but I still had a long way to go in learn the seven animals._

_I was glad to earn his respect and prove my grandfather was a great man, even if it meant getting arrested and having a private conversation with the head of the clan that was the proposition of the lifetime._

_A place in Japan with me as the first half-blood and the prodigy of the clan, living and breathing in marital arts and going to tournaments to fight against other clan prodigies that are full blooded but use different styles of martial arts._

_Unfortunately for him I declined because Jiji would have wanted me to finish school and get ahead in life to impress them with the showing of a half-blood surpassing his own son that is full blood but dishonored._

_The conversation was long and a little hurtful to me because I disappointed the clan leader, he said I could be a great addition and possibly surpass him with enough training._

_Believe me, I wanted it so badly because I could escape the abuse of my brother and the neglect of my parents._

_Yeah I know, if I can do all this then why am I still taking beatings; simple...I promised Jiji to never use what he taught me on my own family._

_A regret I have now but at least I prove being more of a man than my brother by being the peaceful one._

Anyways I was now giving a blank look to Eric as he finished his third beer and gave me that same arrogant smirk, indirectly mocking me with his expression while mom and dad glared at me with little patience.

I would have just walked away but the drama would happen and I already have enough drama upstairs, I had no choice and just sighed in the matter before answering.

"Congratulations bro" I said with a fake smile, trying my best to be friendly and social even though they are my crap family.

Unfortunately for me...I was now being hashed at by my father.

"Seriously you little shit, that's your big cheer for Eric when he's now MVP on ESPN, you are so worthless and stupid!" Dad yelled, our distance maybe a couple inches so he was technically in my face.

_"Then how come I have an IQ of 187 while yours is 123?" _I asked myself in the back of my mind, feeling triumphant over that but he wasn't done with giving me insults.

"Having you was the worst mistake your mother and I ever had, your grandfather made you so useless an-who the fuck is that!?"

And so he continues the insults but they don't really matter to me anyways since it's happened for many years now and-wait, why did he ask such a question.

That's when it dawned onto me...they were right behind me.

_"Oh shit"_ I said in my mind, feeling the fear overtake me again as I turned around and gulped big time for the outcome that I assumed was going to happen now since they are talking ponies with wings and horns.

God I hope my family doesn't call the government or something, that last thing I want is for them to be captured and experimented on or something.

"Hello , we are Leo's teachers, I am Celestia and this is Luna" the female greeted but I didn't even see what she looked like until the last second of my eyes opening after being closed tightly from the fear I had for the ponies.

Fortunately it wasn't them, it was the two teachers I had for the day but why were they in my house now and why did they look like the ponies from upstairs.

Wait...same hair, same eyes, and same strange tattoos that are now on their necklaces; no way, they can't be...

"Okay well what are you doing in my house?" Dad asked rudely, not knowing that he was probably insulting powerful beings that were now fighting to keep a straight face, fighting to remain calm and peaceful with him while approached to ask how they got in.

Kind of redundant and very stupid but at least Ms. Luna raised a hand to shush me before I asked.

Now I just had to listen to them and watch as the two twitch a little in anger or frustration, scaring me a little since I witnessed the two using telekinesis to pack my things.

Or maybe it was magic, I don't know.

"Well Mr. Yakura, your son graduated today but he has very promising talents that peak my interest and I wish to speak with you in allowing him to come with us to a very special academy for gifted beings like Leo here" Ms. Celestia said calmly but emphasized her desire for me by placing both of her soft hands on my shoulders while mom just walked out of the room and Eric continued drinking.

His fourth beer now.

Okay I'm no genius, I think, but I know she was lying through her teeth now because I heard what she said through the door.

At least I think I did, I'm not sure since she has to be that aggressive mare that kissed me; however I didn't have the chance to think since dad was laughing now but it was towards me.

"You want this piece of shit, fine then...take him" he answered coldly, shocking me and the two mares somehow disguised as women.

We were stunned of his answer but I was beyond hurt now as he finished his beer and went for another, I could not believe that my old man would just throw me away like that and not care that I would be gone, I figured he would care about me somewhat or that mom would say something to his words.

No...she didn't...she just walked out of the room...and I was now on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Yakura I might add if you send your son away then he'll never return and you'll be forgotten, where we will be taking him will make him a great leader in the future...you won't ever see him again" Ms. Luna added but it only fueled the fire of his amusement as I walked upstairs with my head hanging.

I could not believe it...my family has been wanting me to leave for a long time.

"Leo wait" I heard Ms. Celestia but my tolerance for anything has just went to zero, my life went to shit just now because of my family and I was doing something I had never done before, not even at Jiji's funeral.

I was crying.

I don't know how long I was shedding tears while sitting on my bed, my face buried in my hands as the sound of the two mares in human form now yelling at my family for reasons that don't concern them at all.

They were protecting me from the way their words were interpreted, saying I deserve better than living with monsters like my family, telling them that they are taking me away and nothing will stop them.

Okay that part kind of scared me but it's not like my life could get any worse.

However it did since everyone went silent, almost like death walked into the house and it made me nervous until the sound of footsteps were heard.

I wondered who was coming up to my bedroom for a moment, waiting in angst before the door opened, with a slam, to the mares that were somehow in pony form again and staring at me in anger, enough anger that I felt like cringing on the inside.

"Pack whatever else you want Leo, you're coming with us and never seeing this world again" the taller mare said but it was more of an order I think since she didn't allow me to process what was happening, forcing me to stand up and grab what else I wanted to take while they finished packing my clothes.

"What's going on and who are you?" I asked.

"I am Princess Celestia of Canterlot and this is my little sister, Princess Luna, and we are the co-rulers of Equestria; now hurry and pack for my spell won't keep your family at bay for long" Celestia replied, stunning me with her words before the assumptions in my mind combined with my fear.

Spell...Princess...Equestria...just what was going on right now, why are they here for me, why do they need me and what is this place called Equestria?

I had to know.

"Why are you here for me?" I asked bluntly but when all this information goes through your mind in a rush then there is no way to ask nicely.

Unfortunately I did not receive the answer I wanted, I was instead given the response of this Princess Celestia groaning in annoyance before touching my head with her long horn as it glowed a bright yellow.

Confusion just kept coming at me, giving no chance of conclusion to what was happening...at least until I felt really tired and fell over hard with my eyes slowly forcing themselves shut.

I could not fight the slumber passing through me now, I was drifting to sleep as the two fought now and...a strange hole appeared in front of me.

"Hurry sister" Princess Luna said, the blue mare I think, but it wasn't over from there with my now numb body being somehow lifted by the taller one and placed on her back.

Once that was done, I realized something that most would fear but right now I didn't care because my family already proved enough.

I realized that where I was going would be a one way trip with no return to home.

Oh well...at least I would be going somewhere awesome...I hope.

"Rest Leo, soon you will be safe with me" the taller one said, her voice so gentle now that it was like an angel touching my heart.

I'm pretty sure the tall one is this Celestia, I think.

Either way I was now asleep with one thing going through my mind about the gorgeous mare.

She was not wanting to be my friend...maybe something more.


	2. Ch2 Not So Friendly Welcome

**Hello everypony I give you another chapter of Even Goddesses Need Love, I'm sorry for not posting but I give you another chapter and made it a nice long one just for you all being so patient.**

**But I'm thinking of changing the title to something better, one that will fit the story.**

**Anyways I have had many questions and statements that I was teasing you all with this being a one shot.**

**However I assure everyone that reads this that it is a story and not a one shot, I had many questioning it is a one shot but it is not, it is going to a story and that's a promise.**

**It will be a story.**

**Remember to leave a review or join the fanfiction army by following or favoriting the story.**

**Now please enjoy.**

Darkness surrounded me, my life in a mystery while the forced slumber I was put in had finally worn off and I was able to sit up straight. My breathing was a little too heavy for comfort so calming myself down was the next step to waking up from my weird dream.

I gasped for air a few times for my chest clenched tightly in a painful way that made it feel like I was having a heart attack.

I don't know what that is like but all I know is those few seconds of pain made it hard to breathe while processing what kind of dream I just had for it was one that went far beyond the other dreams I usually have; Jiji is the one in most of my dreams so to have such an experience with those two strangers made me a little worried that I was possibly going crazy or just having a nightmare.

Once the pain subsided and my breathing was normal, I opened my eyes and adjusted to the scenery around me that was not at all like my home; nothing was like my home because I was in some sort of king sized bed that had a red silk comforter over me, the room was like a small library with a fireplace burning brightly in front of me.

This was all too strange to me while thinking what had happened and immediately remembering the pony that touched my head with her horn, causing my frustration to only worsen as my hands rubbed my head for some soothing relief of the slight headache.

"I guess it wasn't a dream" I said to myself in annoyance.

But saying that didn't mean I was alone at the moment.

"And I'm glad it wasn't my dear human" a familiar voice said in sultriness, startling me with her words that touched my right ear before their mouth gently bit down and nibbled on my lobe.

That nibble felt very good but I became scared for my life at the strangers words and reacted by shooting up from the bed and turning 180 on the stranger that basically had been laying behind me the whole time.

I saw that it was one of the mares that was in my house, the taller one that kissed but something was very odd about her or maybe she was a twin sister to the other because her mane and tail was pink.

Fortunate she's here or not, I don't know but that lustful look she had on her face was very enticing since I felt some sort drawing to her. But feeling that made me a little scared and back away from the odd pony that was crawling forward on the bed, creeping along the covers and licking her lips while emitting a strange glow from her tail that was beginning to stretch out to me.

Now I really scared, even if she is a gorgeous pony and WHY AM I THINKING THAT!?

"Don't be scared Leo, your princess doesn't bite...much" she giggled but that form of amusement coming out of her mouth was filled with a devious tone that completely directed towards me.

I wanted answers but was too scared to ask with that tail of hers slowly rising like a snake and acting like it was about to strike.

Or in this case...capture me.

"Come here my love, come to Celestia" she added, which told me it was the same mare but her mane and tail color had changed somehow.

With that being said, I took action of focusing on the tail that lashed down after she spoke and dodged it was wrapping around me like a tentacle; luckily my training with Jiji gave me many new abilities of physical attribute, I used my mastered skills of Parkour to somersault backwards and kick off into a backflip that was what allowed me to dodged the second swipe of her tail.

"Hold still Leo, come to your princess" she said in frustration but I did not oblige to her demand and continued to move away from her until the door was reached.

How I dodged her tail swipes was a mystery but I didn't complain about it, I was glad to dodge the mare and ended it with grabbing the gilded doorknob to reach some chance of escape from this odd greeting.

I had a smirk on my face when that handle was grasped, I turned my hand for the tumblers to turn and let me out of this craziness.

But to my dismay the doorknob did not turn, my hand only slid over it; which told me it was locked.

_"Oh shit"_ I thought in the back of my head, fearing more as the outcome came to realization that I was trapped inside the bedroom with the gorgeous pony that was giggling some more.

To make matters worse, I turned around and stood against the door while watching her approach me in a seductive fashion.

"Oh no, no, no my love, you will not escape when I haven't even touched your succulent lips" she crooned then stopped with our bodies only a couple inches from one another, her breath literally glazing over my face as she tormented me with that awkward silence between us.

Well until I spoke to get some answers.

"W-who are you and-and why am I here?" I stuttered but who wouldn't when your in the presence of a talking pony that is acting like your their lover and nibbled on your ear.

This strange mare was having fun with these few moments of our close encounter, almost like she was basking in gloriousness that I was here with her right now and loving the fear that was inside my voice.

However my answer didn't come first, it was second for she responded to touching my lips with her tongue; which caused my cheeks to go hot and beet red.

"I love how you blush baby"

_"Baby, what am I to her?"_

"Now I shall repeat myself, I am Princess Celestia: Co-ruler of Equestria with my sister, who is also your mate, Princess Luna; now you are in Equestria because we brought you here"

Princess, Equestria, Co-ruler, mate; just what happened to me now and why was it happening to me, why was having all these strange things commence in my life.

Once she said those things though, I became a little more calm and collected with the mare in front of me, so calm that I when I looked down and sighed I realized I was only in shorts and my feet were freezing on the cold tile floor.

After all this, I felt a little contempt with the knowing that I was still in one peace, almost glad until this...Celestia...lifted herself and put her front hooves on my shoulders.

Now my nervousness came in with this pony leaning closer and speaking still.

"Oh don't be sad my love, you should feel honored that my sister and I fell for you because stallions would kill just to have a night with one of us"

"Fell for me?" I questioned, confused undoubtedly at her words and wondering just what it was they wanted with me.

But instead of an immediate answer, I got a nod and her right hoof being placed over my mouth now before more words were said.

"Yes you sexy human, my sexy human, now shut up and kiss me" she replied but that was all that came out before her hoof moved away and those lips touched mine a second time but there was no escape from it at all, I was backed into the doors and being gently pressed against them by the mare as her aggressive kissing shocked the hell out of me.

I felt so violated now with the knowing of her stealing my first kiss, my first kiss being stolen by this hot mare that was now driving her tongue into my mouth and moaning while unfolding her wings and using them to pull me close.

My eyes were wide from the stun, I was baffled at this pony's action until the kiss somehow...felt really good.

It was probably wrong to feel good now but the way she was kissing me made it hard not to feel so warm inside and slightly aroused at the tongue wrestling as I was experiencing; somehow this felt good and the strange draw I had to her was becoming stronger, almost like I was addicted to her like a drug addict on heroin.

It was like this kiss was making her my heroin.

But with that being said, there was no more to think or say for the kiss I was enjoying now was unfortunately interrupted by the click of the doorknob and the door opening quickly, forcing me to fall backwards onto my butt while she caught herself at the last second.

"Ow" I groaned while rubbing my head since my start of fall was my ass and ended with the slight flail of my head to the floor.

My eyes closed tightly from the pain, I wrapped my hands around the back of my head while hearing another voice that was very recognizable, one that I'm certain matched the blue mare I caught playing my video games.

It took a moment to ignore the agony of a new headache but once I did I opened my eyes and looked to see I was right for she was looking down at me with a big grin on her face and something around her neck that was...MINE.

HEY, WHY IS SHE WEARING THE COG TAG I HAD CUSTOM MADE WITH MY NAME ON IT!?

"You are finally awake but...why are you on the floor our prince?" she asked curiously but in doing so showed a very cute output of her attitude when that cocked brow of hers showed.

Damn I'm having feelings for these to ponies...I'm going to hell, aren't I?

"He's on the floor because you interrupted our special time together Luna, we were kissing and going to do more until you showed up" Celestia replied for me, stunning us both since the last part was her words being shoved in my mouth.

However I am curious as to what meant by...do more; wait a minute...oh geez!

Once I figured that out, my entire head went beet red from the embarrassment of hearing this pony say such a thing, I didn't know whether to be honored or disgusted for she is a pony and females do tend to have a possessive nature for their mate and will do whatever it takes to keep them; maybe she was just in heat and I just needed to avoid her?

I don't know, I'm too confused right now and having to hear the blue one pout.

Speaking of which, what was her name again...Luna I believe.

"You kissed him sister, but-but you said I could kiss him when he wakes up, I still have to merge with him"

"Well now's your chance little sister, go ahead and kiss him, it'll be a good sight to see my sister have her first kiss before I give him my innocence"

Innocence...what she mean by...OH HELL NO!

"OKAY I'M GETTING UP" I yelled while standing up, drawing their attention enough that the small tension between them stopped.

Now that I had their attention I could say something about this whole conundrum of mystery they have given me; no seriously, it's like a Scooby Doo mystery but it can't be solved and that's what is making me mad about all this.

Fortunately though it can solved thanks to the two in front of me, why I'm here, what exactly is Equestria, and why does my right forearm have the same tattoo as the one on Celestia's flanks?

Well only one way to find out.

"Alright one of you start talking, first off...where am I exactly, what do you want with me, what are you exactly and what is this tattoo on me?" I asked a little panicked, not really keeping myself calm since I am technically a hostage for whatever reason and I am technically in someplace that should not exist.

Yup I'm being pessimistic but right now my mind is wanting to collapse from what's being processed at the moment.

"Well Leo you are in our home, you're in Canterlot and you are here because Celestia and I brought you here, we are something known as alicorns and the cutie mark on your arm is hers for it represents the eternal bond she made to make you one of us" Luna answered, confusing me only more but it's really my fault since I had to ask.

Man I cannot get a break.

"What do you mean...one of you?" I asked, wondering if I was going to become one of them and live on four legs for the rest of my life.

Oh god I hope not.

"By one of us I mean you are now immortal" she answered.

"Immortal?" I questioned

"It's simple really, by kissing you I touched your spirit and merged it with mine which makes you forever young, you'll live forever like Luna and I but that is what we want since we claimed you" Celestia explained but that didn't really help any since being immortal meant you would watch everyone around you die while you remained in an eternity of youth.

Well maybe it wasn't so bad, I don't know but at least I was no longer around my family.

But why did I feel so empty now...why was I feeling alone?

"Immortal huh?" I chuckled, amusing myself somewhat while staring at the floor with a weak smile and thinking that my life just took a forced turn for the best but felt like the worst.

Honestly I wanted to cry since I had a crappy life back home and now I was probably going to have a crap life in this world but it would not end.

So if I was hurting then why did...Luna...just kiss me?

I don't know but that same burning feeling, when Celestia kissed me at first, had formed on my left arm this time and went away as fast at it came.

When that happened, I looked down and saw Luna's tattoo on my left forearm now while she nuzzled me.

"Do not be sad Leo, we care about you and wish to make you happy; now since you have been asleep, are you hungry?" the blue alicorn asked, triggering my mind to focus on something to eat and cause my stomach to growl loudly.

I was now staring at the two in embarrassment of such a stomach growl but it only seemed to be funny since they both laughed.

"Well there's our answer Celestia, Leo we shall return with some food for you"

"Okay" I said and turned away, intending on checking out the balcony that was behind me as they walked away.

Until Celestia spoke.

"Oh and do not go outside or leave this room, nopony knows you are here so hide if somepony enters"

"Uh...okay"

Why does nobody know of my presence here, did they forget to tell?"

It doesn't matter, anyways since I had nothing to do now I just sat on the bed and pondered my thoughts until they got back; thinking is something I usually do anyways since I have a wondering mind.

"Two ponies that are in love with me but they are princesses, strange but I have feelings for them as well" I said to myself and pondered it some more while holding onto the necklace grandma gave me, twirling the symbol of peaceful fury through my fingers and staring into the mirror in front of me.

I looked like a mess with my hair all wild, I probably had not showered in a little while and needed to but didn't have any other clothes to use.

The time of being in there was probably a good hour before any sounds were heard on the other side of the door, forcing me to react with darting under the bed before they entered.

I was quick to hide under the bed for the covers were so big that they hung over to almost touching the floor, leaving me a gap to peek though and see a different set of hooves clacking on the floor.

They were white like Celestia's hooves but there were no slippers on them and the pony had a red mane and tail that normal and not waving at all.

I then heard the voice of this stranger.

"Luna, Celestia, where are you my daughters?" it called out and I slid further back under in terror of this pony in the room now being their mother and she didn't know I was in the castle.

If Celestia and Luna are princesses then she is the Queen and I'm on the brink of being in serious trouble if she found me.

"Where are those two, they've been acting so strange for months now but they were supposed to do court an hour ago like I told them to" she said in frustration while turning and moving to the other side of the room.

The being was about to head out until her hoof stepped on an object that I loved dearly for it was all I had to remember her by but now was shattered for the symbol peace was made out of crystal.

My grandmothers necklace was now broken and never could be repaired, it was shattered and I reacted out of anger over it.

"Pray tell, I don't remember this tri-"

"NOOO" I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed against the wall to slide out form under the bed and snatch the remains while the startled pony yelped and reared up.

I scurried them into my hand and rolled away from the mare before her front hooves could come down and crush me with enough force that they cracked the floor.

"A HUMAN IN THE CASTLE!?" she yelled as I saw Luna and Celestia return with trays they through down, followed by six ponies in gold armor rushing in and pointing their spears at my throat but one actually spoke in a deep voice.

"What the hay is it?" said one of the guards while touching the tip to my throat. Luna and Celestia reacted with rushing past them as I glared up to the shocked pony that was their mother and also an alicorn, she was slightly taller than Celestia but I didn't care since my most prized possession was broken.

"YOU BROKE HER NECKLACE, IT WAS ALL I HAD TO REMEMBER HER BY" I yelled angrily which caused the guards to touch all their spears at my throat now and make me go on the defensive.

I howled out of fury and backed away to get some space from the spears, I then grabbed one with the guards still holding it and swung him in a side fashion that knocked the others away.

"LEO STOP" Luna ordered but her words did nothing to make me stop, I was focused now on their mother and threw the necklace at her chest as more guards came.

I probably insulted royalty but my anger was blocking all sense of reason.

"THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME AND YOU BROKE IT, MY GRANDMOTHER GAVE THAT TO ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND YOU SHATTERED IT" I pointed out but stepped over the boundaries this time.

My response was her now glaring at me while the ten more guards entered and attempted to capture me but Celestia and Luna were standing in front of me with their horns lowered.

"He is our personal guest, we take responsibility" Celestia stated, receiving the same glare from her mother as one of the guards I hurt had thrown his spear at me.

It was a poor throw but the speed it had made it impossible to completely dodge, I only weaved enough to fall over with a deep cut in my left arm that would require stitches because the slice looked to be an inch deep.

"Celestia, Luna, with me...NOW" the mare ordered then looked back down to me.

"As for you human, the dungeons"

"DO NOT TOUCH OUR MATE" Celestia screamed, startling the guards before using magic to push them all away. They both now stood over me like protective mothers fighting for the children.

"DAUGHTERS, GET AWAY FROM THE HUMAN NOW" the mare instructed before using magic to forcefully lift the two alicorns up in an aura of magic and make them move aside.

I still glared at her as the two screamed their lungs out and the one holding them touched my head with her horn.

The time of fading into another slumber was much quicker this time, I only remembered hearing Luna and Celestia beg their mother before I blacked out.

Time skip/ unknown

I awoke once more but this time not in a bedroom that was probably the best thing I had in my life for a good sleep. No I was now in some sort of cell that didn't have iron bars but brick walls and an iron door that had one of those slide open peep holes, I smelled feces while looking around to see that there was a pile of hay in the corner that was old and dirty, the walls had stains of blood and patches of skin in the crevices.

To top it off, when I turned around at the hearing of flowing water I saw that the cause was a broken toilet that had murky water.

The smell was unbearable but not as bad as to what laid in front of me that was old and rotting in the other corner, decayed with maggots growing all over and the sound of flies buzzing around it.

It was a pony that had probably been dead for months now.

"HOLY SHIT" I screamed, petrified for the minute of that trauma now taking place before trying to stand up and say my rights.

If I had any in this world.

Unfortunately I could not stand at all, I tried but fell face first into some of the murky water and realized by the feeling in my wrists that they were cuffed somehow.

They were a little loose but not enough to where I could break free so I was stuck laying down in the shit smelling water, I couldn't budge an inch for the next feeling was that my legs were bound with rope and my sight was focused on a set cuffs that were meant for a large stallion.

After a little while it began to feel like I would never see daylight again while laying down in the murky water that began to smell like urine, my body was shivering from laying on the cold cement and I had no hope of getting out of this anytime soon.

But suddenly my ears perked from the sound of multiple voices that were getting louder as they got closer to the cell door, one sounding like Celestia and the other sounded like Luna but her voice was cracking, almost as if she was upset.

After a minute of hearing, the door opened slowly for maybe a couple of seconds before flying open the rest of the way and the two mares I wanted to see were rushing inside. They scanned the room for probably a minute since my exact spot of laying down was in a patch of darkness that was untouched by light, making me almost invisible until Celestia's horn glowed and brightened the room to show it's true color of disgust.

"LEO" the two sisters yelled, wide eyed at the sight of me as they rushed and collapsed at my sides before helping me.

The next thing I know is they are both upset and burying their heads in each side of my neck while their tears trickled down my naked chest. Lord knows how long we sat there with Luna pecking my cheek while Celestia was pecking my lips until they stopped crying.

I noticed their mother was staring at the floor and kicking a rock while guards came in and removed the carcass, she standing next to the door and batting her eyes away from me each time she looked to me.

Now I would have been angry over her breaking my necklace but since I had been arrested my worries began to set.

"Am I going to remain in here forever or be executed?" I asked in a whisper to Celestia's ear. She and Luna shook their heads but remained buried in my neck, not letting an inch of space happen between us.

I sighed in relief of this revelation but it was only a second of relief before curiosity came in next over the matter of my presence in this odd place.

"Then what's going to happen to me?" I asked them both.

Luna now spoke but did so by moving from my neck and leaning into my ear while I kept a slight glare on their mother that was surprisingly on the verge of tears.

How could she be crying right now?

"We explained to her of your presence being the cause of us and why you are here exactly" the blue alicorn answered but I still didn't even know why I was here, I knew how I got here but I was still in the dark on why they brought me here.

"She feels awful for having you thrown in the dungeons and would like to have a second chance if you willingly gave her one; however she hopes you will understand that her reaction was to protect us when not a single male has ever been my room...especially when it's a different species of the opposite sex"

To be honest I didn't give a damn about second chances or that I was in Luna's room, I just wanted my grandmother's necklace back but it was shattered under their mother's hoof and could never be fixed; nothing was more important to me than that necklace and it was gone now, forever out of my life and I felt so ashamed that I let it break.

Grandma would kick my ass if she was still alive and found out.

I was set on not forgiving her whatsoever, my mind was pretty much made up until Celestia whispered in my ear next but her words were the best ones I didn't believe at first.

"Leo she feels terrible for having you down here, she also feels responsible for breaking your necklace and has fixed it for you; please give our mother a chance, she really is a kind pony and what happened between you both was a freak accident of circumstance" she pointed out, lifting my spirits a little that my grandmother's necklace was fixed.

I didn't believe it at all, I didn't want to until their mother was now looking at me with tears streaming while her horn glowed and the necklace was floating right by her.

With the sight of my most prized possession being in one piece and looking like new, I stopped to think and allowed a few moment of their words to sink in. I can't be against her actions or say what she did was wrong because they are her daughters and if I was in her position then he would have been lucky to be alive when I finished.

"Alright then, I see your point" I said humbly, allowing defeat since I am 18 and guys or girls my age hated being wrong because we had that big ego of thinking we know everything and ten foot tall and bulletproof.

She's a mother and I'm a dumb kid but I can accept defeat over this matter.

I stood up with the help of Luna and Celestia this time, standing as tall as the pink haired alicorn while stumbling over to their mother because the ropes were tight on my ankles; some shuffling was done before I stopped in front of the mare and looked up to her with the best friendly face I could put on under all the dirt and grime I had on my face.

Our eyes locked for a split second before she averted my gaze and stared at the wall in sorrow.

I saw that sorrow behind those orbs of hers and felt the slight anger melt away, I could not stay mad the mare now when I'm seeing her sniffle and on the verge of tears when in truth I should be the one in sorrow for yelling at her and throwing my necklace at her chest.

Yeah I realized I was the one at fault for all this and had to make amends; which I did in the start of our real greeting that doesn't involve guards pointing spears at me.

"I apologize for my actions and for yelling at you your majesty, the fault is mine for throwing my necklace at you and yelling at you when I should have explained my presence; forgiveness is something I don't deserve from you but I ask that you will forgive me for my rude behavior" I apologized in a respectful bow, showing my maturity now that shocked the mare since I heard her gasp and I saw her hooves shuffle.

But instead of words I got my chin touched and lifted by her wing that didn't move away as we stared in eachothers eyes once more.

I saw that her sorrow had disappeared and was replaced with inner peace as the smile appeared on her face and the surprise touch of her lips on my forehead happened next.

Believe me, I was stunned to feel her lips touch my forehead for just a second; nothing was more confusing since I expected her to say I am not forgiven or that I would have to earn that forgiveness.

My eyes were wide at this strange moment as the feeling of my body being lifted happened, causing me to step back and cringe in fear before the rope and cuffs were removed in less than two seconds.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bright red glow with the mare staring at me happily, smiling truthfully as her wings opened and wrapped around me in a tender hug that was melting my mind.

Hugs are awesome but this one was so warm and gentle that I couldn't help but sigh as her head rested on mine and I laid against her chest that had a soft heartbeat to it.

"Apologies are not needed Leo when our encounter was wrong, you are forgiven but I ask that you do not refer me to royalty at all when my daughters chose you as their mate, please call me Lumina"

Wow that went better than expected and it wasn't stopping there at all since this mare was far too kind for her own good, I mean she really was far too nice but then again she can be ferocious when needed to be.

"However I do believe apologies are not best at word, I would be more...forgiving...if you were to give me a hug" Lumina added but she was already hugging me with her wings at the moment.

Why would she...oh duh...I'm not hugging her back.

Okay she is a stranger to me but after the last few hours, or days maybe, things have been quite chaotic for me and it's been a real headache since the start of her daughters taking me from home; plus I couldn't deny something like that since she was requesting so kindly.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I chuckled and obliged to her request, wrapping my arms around her neck and allowing this one time of just relaxing since she was very warm and her fur was extremely soft, almost like a pillow made of clouds.

"Well my daughters were right, you are kind...and very handsome" she whispered which made this a little awkward until Celestia took action of snatching me from their mother.

I gave a huff of air from her wings tugging me back but it seemed that this encounter was not over since she and Luna wrapped their wings and around and scrunched my face with their, basically sandwiching me as they squinted their eyes at the alicorn that was giggling now.

"It seems they won't let you go, be careful Leo for Celestia is a bit of a pervert" their mother pointed out, confusing me to where I cocked a brow and turned to the sun tattooed alicorn that was grinning at me like she just pulled a prank.

Why did that smile make me nervous?

"What did she mean by that?" I asked out of curiosity, wondering just what this meant as her breath touched my skin and Luna was strangely tightening her grasp now.

Just what was I getting into.

"Oh let's just say I have a nickname that stallions call me because of a rumor that went around; however let's just say I never did those things but I will with you only because you are now my mate" Celestia answered but it was all in riddles and I hate riddles, I was never good at them and she was now tormenting me with her choice of words as her mother stared in amusement.

But of curiosity again I asked.

"What nickname is that?"

"Well my sweet you, and only you, can call me...Molestia"

"Molestia...why wo-MMPH!?"

And like that I was interrupted with the pink haired pony driving her tongue into my mouth, forcing another kiss that took me by surprise for the few seconds it lasted.

I enjoyed kissing her a little but it ended quickly with my body getting levitated once by Lumina and my place being at her side with her large wing around my back; things were just happening so fast that I felt dizzy, the kiss and my body being levitated and now this Molestia discovery.

When did the madness take a break and let me relax?

"Mother give him back, he's mine" Celestia complained.

"He is OURS sister, don't be a hog" Luna clarified but from then on the two just argued as Lumina guided me out the door and led me to wherever we were heading of to.

Their arguing was loud and didn't seem to stop as we walked up the stairs.

"Let's leave those two for a bit so you can clean up, they brought your clothes as well but I had them all cleaned for you; once you wash up then I'll make you a nice meal since you must be starving"

A home cooked meal by a queen...SCORE!

"I would like that Lumina, thank you" I replied and received her smile once more, followed by a quick nuzzled to my head.

"You are very welcome Leo, it's good to see my daughters have fallen for somepony; which reminds me that we need to discuss your role here in Equestria?"

"Role?" I questioned but had an idea as to what she meant, I'm pretty sure she referred to occupation but I never had a job before; embarrassing yes but I was very wrong as to what she meant by role after answering my question.

"But of course, you are my daughters mate so we must discuss of you becoming royalty" Lumina clarified.

Wait did I just hear that right, did she say royalty; as in making me royalty?

"What do you mean?" I asked redundantly since it is very obvious of what she was leaning to, wondering stupidly as the alicorn giggled and we finally left the dungeons.

"I mean making you a prince" she finished.

Once that was said I became quiet with not a thought coming to mind, I was mind blown at this and unable to say another word to her for my ability to speak was taken by the shock that went through my mind.

My place in this world was going to be royalty, she was thinking of making me a prince; holy crap that is alot to take in but it is very nice to be offered such a thing in your life.

It took a couple of minutes to get my mind in motion again; once I did though I gave her my answer with a slight grin.

"You know Lumina I think I'm going to like it here"

"I hope you do, now let's hurry before they realize we left and come running for you" she replied.

After that, we both kept on walking with a new bond growing between us and a thought going through my head we entered what looked like a large shower room, our way of understanding one another began to grow now and I felt safe being around her even after what happened.

Either way, I was happy and glad to think this one thought before saying it aloud.

_"Goodbye earth and hello new life"_

**Chapter End**

**And so ends chapter two of the story; sorry I haven't posted lately but I've been on vacation and doing other things.**

**Now I do hope you guys liked this chapter and will tell me in a review.**

**Please do tell me.**

**Until next time, stay pony my friends and fans.**


	3. Ch3 You have my Blessing

**Hello everypony, I am here with another chapter to this fast growing story.**

**I am quite surprised of how many followers and favorites it already has and I am thankful for everyone that has done so.**

**Please do enjoy this next chapter but remember my friends and fans that this is not a one shot, it is going to be a real story and I hope you will be satisfied with that and my other stories.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Until the next chapter my friends and fans.**

**Now...enjoy**

It was probably late in the night as I was escorted by Lumina and her two guards that were quiet the entire time. They made not a sound or reacted to my attempts of getting them annoyed or to laugh but that only made me more determined to get that stuck up attitude removed no matter what.

Sure they were smaller than me, probably half my size but I had to commend them being so mentally strong since I gave one a wet willy and padded the armor on the other one like I was playing the drums.

But still no reaction.

"You guys are good, but I will make you laugh one of these days" I said in determination; well more like congratulating them since back home I would have probably been arrested or seen as a weirdo because I am eighteen years old and acting like a kid on his first field trip.

But what did I care, I was already enjoying this world and had not even tipped the iceberg of just what I was getting into with the daughters of a queen.

I just hope Celestia can control herself a little.

Anyways I was stopped from having my fun when Lumina put her wing back around me and led me to what was probably the largest door I had ever seen in my entire life. They were much like the ones in the bedroom but had multiple colors and engraved differently with fours guards blocking anyone from entering.

Lumina only nodded and the four guards bowed before stepping aside and opening the doors for us.

I looked all around and was amazed at the kitchen before me. It was a glossy white with shelves of different foods and ingredients that probably are rare to find in their world. Pans and utensils were hanging on hooks that were attached to a large vent that was roofed to look nice and catch all the fumes to prevent any breathing problems while cooking.

I couldn't help but gasp in astonishment of the large cooking area that could probably hold a hundred chefs without the trouble of bumping into one another while working.

However, it was vacant until Lumina nudged me inside and the doors closed behind us. I was now alone with the queen of this castle and being served a home cooked meal by her while examining all the different things that were here.

Rosemary, Nightshade petals, Black Bell tea leaves...man there was so much here and it would take me days to probably discover all the ingredients that were in this room.

"So Leo, I have heard much about you from my daughters" she said while mixing something in a large bowl, but saying that made me perk up and act proper since she is their mother.

"W-what did they tell you?" I stuttered.

At that time she poured some sort of pasta into a large pot and placed a lid over it, then turned the burner on and made her way over to me. I was now sitting at the nearby countertop and watching her take a seat across from me with a smile still on her face strangely.

Why was she still smiling?

"Many things dear but I am curious as to where you learned to fight; you control no magic but make it up with skill in combat" she pointed out.

I understood what she meant by that, she was referring to the six guards I knocked on their butts with just a swing from one of their spears. Actually I remember that one guard hanging on for dear life, I hope he isn't hurt because being swung like a hammer can't be a lovely feeling.

"Well when I was just a kid my grandfather took me under his wing and trained me during the seasons of winter and fall, I trained with him since I was five years old" I answered calmly but there was nothing calm about it since you have a queen talking to you.

Geez, Lumina makes me nervous.

"Your grandfather sounds like a nice human" she said in what sounded like a melancholic toned.

However I was now suspicious of what she just said since human was the last word in her sentence, meaning she knew about my species and possibly visited earth or there was another human in his world before.

Of course I cocked a brow at her and leaned away with my arms crossed.

"How do you know about humans?" I asked in a firm tone.

I expected the queen to dodge my question or end it with silence, maybe even saying she would explain later, but it seemed she had no regret at all in giving me a straight answer.

Said alicorn in a proud tone.

"I once came to your world, I would say about 200 years ago I visited and studied your race for a few weeks before taking my leave"

"Oh okay then" I chuckled for no reason except for the fact that the ice had to be broken between us. Unfortunately I was the only one that had a sense of humor in the room, I could only laugh and let the dungeon thing brush off my shoulders, but Lumina just remained quiet and hung her lead low.

I could tell she was still feeling guilty of locking me up, so I had to fix that.

"Your ma-I mean Lumina, you can't hang onto that guilt when you were only protecting your daughters; guilt should not even be in you right now when I was the one that made things worse by getting all dramatic and violent on your guards" I said to reassure her.

But it didn't have any affect on the mare at all, she only shook her head and looked away while the pot began to boil.

_"Geez, are all ponies so emotional?" _I asked myself in the back of my mind.

With that being said I knew she wasn't going to let it go so I made it my mission to get her to laugh. Sure she smiled but after seeing her act like this told me that her smile was not natural one at all, it was actually one to hide the guilt that masked her and I was not going to stand letting her act so somberly.

So I took matters into my own hands.

"Alright Lumina if you won't let that go then I'll make you" I said in a calm tone then took action.

I walked around the countertop slowly to torment the mare that was taller than me but right now she was sitting on her rump and I had the advantage. She carefully watched in curiosity with a slight squint in her eyes, her right hoof was raised a little for what seemed to me would be her way of pushing me back if she was uncomfortable with it. The next thing was her ears folded down and the feeling of nervousness came upon her from how her wings ruffled every time I took four or five steps.

Oh yeah I had her right where I wanted her and she knew I did because of the evil grin I had while raising my hands and wiggling my fingers like they were tentacles.

"What are you doing?" she asked but I didn't answer. I only responded by quickly putting a hand on each side and commencing with her torture.

"TORTURE BY TICKLE" I laughed madly and followed with the enticing sounds of her laughter produced by my fingers. She was obviously ticklish but I didn't expect the Queen of this place, called Equestria, to be a ticklish per-I mean pony...at all.

I don't know how loud her voice could get but I was certain that it echoed through the halls as she laid on the floor and flailed around to escape my attack. Most people would see this as a weird thing but I'm a human and she's a magical talking pony, with powers that go beyond what I can comprehend, so it didn't matter that I was being like a little kid with her.

Plus I'm not on earth anymore and I didn't want her to feel guilty for locking me up.

"PLEASE STOP LEO, I-I-I'M SO TICKLISH" Lumina laughed hysterically while crying her eyes out, begging me to put an end of this little game and resume normal formality before Celestia and Luna showed up.

Speaking of which, what did Celestia mean by...Molestia?

"Are you done feeling guilty?" I asked but didn't stop since it was too much fun making the queen laugh.

"YES, YES, YES NOW PLEASE STOP" she agreed.

After that was said, I put a stop to myself and allowed the alicorn to catch her breath. I held out a hand as a gesture of helping her up and she took it without hesitation before returning to the pot that on the brink of boiling over.

I only returned to my seat and watched her regain composure while continuing with the cooking.

"Thank you Leo, nopony has made me laugh like that in a very long time"

"No problem Lumina, glad to help" I chuckled.

After that, things sort of became quiet while she levitated a bunch of vegetables and a large cutting knife that I was certain could cut hand off easily since it glided through the tomatoes. I was amazed that the queen could cook at all since her role in society of this strange world meant she had servants at her command and could have them cook for her.

Of course I didn't complain since it is a home cooked meal made by her.

"And there you are Leo, pasta and salad" the alicorn chimed while laying the bowl and plate in front of me. The immediate response from me was wide eyes and a big sniff of what was in front of me, alfredo noodles and a large salad with Italian dressing to go with it.

There were also an assortment of fruits that looked delicious but those would be last since you always save the best for last.

"Thank you Lumina" I said and commenced with the best eating in my entire life. I was punched with mounds of flavor that couldn't possibly be fathomed by a human on earth; no, this was something else and I couldn't figure out if she used magic or did this naturally.

It was so good though that I couldn't muster the will to ask how the alicorn did it, plus she seemed to enjoy watching me engorge myself to such delightful food.

"Somepony was hungry?" Lumina teased but I didn't pay attention to it; flavor and a full stomach was all I thought of next while using my fork as fast as my hand would allow.

If this was heaven then I finally ascended to it without a single regret or worry in my life now, I was contempt and happy to come to her world without any of my family to follow because they were all assholes that didn't want anything to do with me.

Well except Jiji but he's dead and not coming back unfortunately.

However my worry changed from none to some after hearing the sound of hooves and two familiar voices screaming while I swallowed a helping of the salad before me.

"LEO" they both screamed and before I could turn, the doors burst open with Celestia and Luna charging through like bulls in a fine china store but didn't attempt to stop whatsoever.

Luckily I ate enough because I lost my fork from being tackled by the two and hugged tightly.

Luna was only nuzzling and licking my neck but the sheer force of how hard her tongue pressed told me that my absence was like the end of the world to her, also it felt like my face was getting ripped off. She was so upset that whimpering left her voice while Celestia forced her lips on mine and slithered her tongue into my mouth; call me crazy but right now their affection was a little uncomfortable with Lumina right there and giggling at us, even if I liked kissing these mares and affection is nothing new in any world.

It's just uncomfortable with their mother right there, but seriously...am I just that important to them.

"That was mean of you Leo, leaving us alone like that" Luna pouted then bopped my nose with her hoof and caused a slight surge of pain from it. I obviously responded with rubbing my nose and trying to wiggle free, but that was impossible since Celestia took over hugging me with complete hold by using her wings while changing from kissing to licks on my cheek and something that I never had a female do to me before.

She was rubbing my crotch.

"You are a very naughty human, well I guess you have to earn my forgiveness my sweet" Celestia stated but her tone was more erotic than calm now and she had that seductive look on her face.

Why did I get the feeling that her means of giving forgiveness wasn't a simple kiss or hug or saying "I'm sorry"?

"Forgiveness how?" I questioned, my brow raised with the confusion as the rubbing increased she gave me an arousal at just her touch. I was feeling something for her now and kind of liking it as her breath lazily caressed my face, glazing me while her muzzle touched my nose and those beautiful pink eyes stared into mine in return.

Moments now went on with the two of us as we stared into one another's eyes, almost drifting into what looked like another world with her eyes being so deeply tunneled with life. I was drawn into those eyes and not wanting to escape, I wanted to remain in them and allow myself to let go of what rules bound me as a human being.

At least until she spoke.

"You and me in my bed tonight" she teasingly answered but there was no joke about it when she leaned into my ear and continued to make the blood rush to my head.

"Also we lose our innocence together and rut our brains out the entire night" the sun princess whispered.

"SISTER, I GET HIM TONIGHT!" Luna angrily screamed which was dumb since her mouth was right by my ear, which most likely caused my hearing in that ear to be destroyed.

"Oh come now Luna, you say that but all you will do is act so shy and play your video games, ignoring him basically" Celestia retorted and hugged me tighter, causing more tension with her little sister that was now puffing her cheeks.

"I would not sister, I would cuddle with him while we played video games" Luna pouted some more.

Which reminded me...WHY IS SHE STILL WEARING MY CUSTOM MADE GEARS OF WAR COG TAG!?

Anyways, I was trapped between the two fighting mares and listening to them bicker once more as their mother took action. Lumina levitated me out of their grasp and gently placed me at her side with that protective wing over my shoulders again, only this time she had a tighter grip on me like no other in the last few hours.

It was almost like I was being protected.

This may be wrong to say but I felt safe with Lumina, I felt loved and that is something I had not felt after Jiji's death; maybe being here would not be so bad after all?

"I think Leo will remain with me while you two sort things out, please do be good and don't fight while I have a conversation with him" she said in that same calm tone, breaking the tension in the air and making her daughters stop arguing before I was out of the kitchen.

"WAIT UP" Celestia and Luna yelled.

I wondered why she wanted to talk with me while my gaze turned back to the two alicorns following us somewhat quietly. Their whimpers were definitely heard even when they clacked the floor with their hooves; talk about so quiet that they could not sneak up on the dead but what was those two mares, why did they get so upset when I was not in their grasp or that I was not around them.

Why were they so emotional when the situations were directed upon me not being in their wings or hooves?

"Now then Leo, what are your skills; and please be specific" Lumina requested and tightened her grip around me a little.

I was snapped from the trance of staring at her beautiful daughters and forced to clear my throat as we walked into what looked like a throne room. I wasn't sure but the décor was beyond amazing as we walked inside the white room.

However my gasp came next when I gazed both sides and saw that guards were at the walls and waiters were lined up awaiting for any order from the queen or the princesses. The windows were very beautiful but they were strangely carved with different pictures of six ponies, a black furred alicorn, some multi-limbed creature, and a small dragon holding some blue heart that was pushing back what looked like a dark being.

Lumina was waiting for my answer obviously but these windows intrigued me so much that I had to know what they represented, I had to know the meaning of them.

"Forgive me Lumina but what are these?" I asked while pointing at first one that had the black alicorn, emphasizing my curiosity basically but being in a new world would make anyone feel that way.

Strangely though, Luna came to my side and answered for Lumina; however her voice seemed to be heavy with regret or sadness while answering.

"That was me when I became evil a thousand years ago. I was known as Nightmare Moon before Celestia banished me to the moon for a millennia; afterwards I escaped but was defeated by the Elements of Harmony and stripped of my dark powers thanks to the wielders representing their element: Laughter, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, and the Spark of Magic"

My mind was literally blown away at that point, I was no longer able to process all this information for I was trying to disbelieve Luna saying she was once evil and banished for a thousand years on the moon. I couldn't imagine the pain or insanity she went through, it must have been hard coping with such loneliness but now I felt sorry for the alicorn as she leaned against my shoulder and nuzzled it.

"But you have changed right?" I asked, receiving a furious nod from the mare before my gaze changed to the right to see that Celestia was standing there and listening but giving me erotic hints of what she was going to do to me or allow me to do to her.

Seriously, is she that head over heels for me?

Anyways I was released by Lumina but being nuzzled closely by Luna as the gestures altered so many times. I was holding the blue alicorn close and gently stroking the back of her neck the point of what had to be a very good feeling since she was lightly snorting. After a few moments of that, I moved my sight seeing to the right and saw that Celestia was turning around and lifting her tail high enough that I saw her nether regions, it was small and much like a woman's but she was slightly wet and I was getting a nosebleed from it.

"I'm all yours and only yours Leo, you know you want me baby so come and play with your princess" the perverted mare requested, making it harder to remain gentleman-like because my conscience now clashed with my sexual drive.

Nothing could have made it worse except the fact that she changed to pointing at me before closing her eyes and acting like she was sucking on my arousal, emphasizing it with twirling her tongue and ending with a wink.

"I want it baby, COME and give to your princess"

I was red as a beet from those gestures and fighting the urge to do what my male instinct was begging me to do with Celestia. I was wanting it so badly that my legs trembled a little while the conversation between Luna and I continued.

"I'm sorry you suffered so much Luna" I said but nothing came to mind that would help make her feel better about it, not even my gentle stroking on the back of her neck was making this any easier for her.

Well that's what I was thinking until she changed position from standing next to me to standing in front of me with her head buried into my chest. She was stretching as high as her legs would allow and bringing herself comfort or happiness with my touch that became a hug with my arms around her neck.

"Tis nothing my beloved, you are here now and I that is all I need to be happy" Luna replied.

I could tell this one was pretty traumatized from her hardships. Her level of expressing such affection was no normal happiness directed on the fact that I was in her world now; no, it was the fact that she was mentally scarred in some way and she needed me as a way to escape the pain.

I was basically her security blanket from whatever hurt her mentally and I couldn't help but pity the mare while expressing my feelings in return with a peck on the her head.

Wait...did I...I JUST KISSED HER BACK.

"I liked that" Luna giggled as the blush went across my cheeks and my head became hot from the blood flow going into a rush. I felt so embarrassed now that my ability to speak was gone and not coming back until I calmed down and regained my composure.

I breathed in deeply and let it out while running my hand through my hair, something I do to calm down; however I did not get a chance to become calm since my response made Celestia jealous and rush over to me with the immediate knock away of Luna, followed by me trying to make sure she didn't hurt the blue pony but her hooves quickly wrapped around me and would not let go.

Luna looked okay but her expression of sadness became jealousy mixed with anger as the white furred alicorn stood close to me, breathing hazily to where it licked my skin and forced my hairs to stick up.

"I want a kiss Leo, why does she get one?" Celestia whined then gave me the lip quiver with puppy eyes to probably soften me up. I wasn't sure but she was too beautiful to ignore and the pouty face on her right now was too cute to turn from, but I do wish she would stop whimpering.

Okay so I was feeling a little guilty for not letting her have a kiss as well, but her aggressive flirting made it hard to even try a hug because I'm afraid she would not let go and try to strip me. This mare was madly in love with me and she wanted nothing more than to make it official that we are lovers by having sex with me; talk about flattering and an honor, even if she is a pony, but I'm not some person you can win with taking my virginity.

But I'm a person and not a piece of meat, if she wanted that piece of me then she had to earn it, but that didn't mean I had to ignore her and only give Luna affection.

"Okay Celestia, hold still" I chuckled but even that is strange since she showed me things on her that should not be seen until a deep relationship grows between us

I hazed my eyes for this moment and leaned a little closer to the mare, returning her lick of breath with my own. I felt the twitch of her left ear when my hand smoothed over the bristling of her fur and stopped behind her head. She giggled in return as I got closer and went in for the small peck on her head that should satisfy her since I gave Luna one, then it ended with my eyes closing at the last second.

Fortunately, but also unfortunately, I was wrong to assume and close my eyes for they tasted not just small fur but something close to the flavor of strawberries.

_"What am I tasting?" _I asked myself in thought, followed by opening eyes and almost stealing Celestia's breath for our lips were touching. I was startled and confused at first before realizing she had leaned up at the last second to one up me and one up her little sister that was now glaring angrily at us both.

After my mind worked once more, I ripped myself from the alicorn and stared in shock of the alicorn. She still staring at me so seductively and licking her lips now as my back was brushed with another wing feeling, a feeling that I knew was Lumina's but now it was getting a little weird that she kept putting her wing around me.

Nice I will admit but kind of creepy.

"You taste so good my love, I can't wait to taste all of you...in bed tonight"

"Tonight?" I squeaked so pathetically, receiving a nod from the mare before my body was forced to turn with the queen and walk away from the two sisters that began to fight.

**"SISTER MUST YOU BE SO AGRESSIVE!?"**

"LUNA I AM A GROWN MARE AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY MATE"

**"OUR MATE SISTER, WE AGREED TO SHARE HIM"**

"YES BUT TONIGHT HE IS MY MATE"

**"BUT I WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH HIM AND PLAY THE VIDEO GAMES FROM HIS WORLD"**

After a little bit more walking, I was led outside of the castle and onto what looked like a large balcony with a massive garden in it. The trees and plants were dead because of the snow that was falling calmly, landing on the branches that immediately bent and released their mounds of piled snow. I was almost buried under one of those falling piles but Lumina was faster by tightening her wing and pulling me away.

Good thing too because I was already freezing; well at least until her other wing was unfolded and wrapped around my lower half. She was taller than Celestia by at least five inches but her wings were so large that they went around my entire body and blanket me with warmth; warmth that I never felt from my real family.

Her chest was so soft, so warm and enticing to fall asleep against even in the snow that didn't touch my body thanks to her. I had no shoes on either because they were the only pair I had and being in a dungeon made them disgusting; cold should have touched my feet but looking down to them showed that they were on her really long tail that was wrapped around my ankles.

She was keeping me warm and it felt so good, it was a loving hug I never felt from my mother in my entire life and it was making the ability to remain in good composure extremely difficult.

"Are you warm?" The Queen asked.

I nodded in return and just sighed in relief of this hold she had on me, I didn't want to let go because of how great it felt with it being the first actual hug I ever received from someone who cared about me.

Jiji cared about me but he would only pat my back or compliment on my training, but those were still good moments to me.

"You are a funny human Leo, does my touch entice you?"

"It's just that...my own mother never hugged me like this; sorry Lumina, I just feel warm when you hug me" I replied in full honesty, making no corners with lies for my trust was earned with her and she was the closest thing for comfort I felt in all this change.

But to my curiosity I deduced something from the mare that was a little worrying for the next question she asked had something in it I thought was gone.

It was sadness.

"Your mother never hugged you?"

I was looking up to her when that was asked but my reply was turning away from her gaze and staring somberly at the snowy regions ahead of me; mountains and forests covered in the arctic beauty that fell so blissfully and landed in grace with it's brothers and sisters of snowflakes.

There was no way to answer about the pain I felt for the last twelve years. I was taken care of until six and forced to grow up with parents that would not take care of me, I was forced to learn how to cook for myself and do my own laundry, my times of being ill were tended to by me but sometimes they would be forced to take me to a hospital for it was bad enough that I could not walk.

Those times I expected for one of them to worry about me...but all they wished, when I in a hospital bed, that I would pass away.

Nothing felt so hurtful when my worthless father whispered in my ear, when I was fifteen and on a breathing machine for Pneumonia, "You should have never been born"

"Leo look at me and answer, did anypony in your family love you?" Lumina asked but she forced the matter by putting her hoof under my chin to lift my head and make me look up to her.

I didn't want her to see me like this because this was one of the times I could not hold in what was bottled up in my heart, I was strong but not strong enough to hold back this pain she was pulling out of me with her kindness and caring nature.

With no way to avoid this subject, all I could do was look up to her and shed the tears that should never be released.

After that, there was nothing I could do to hold it back; not when Lumina was holding me tightly.

"Oh sweetie, come here" she said with loving tone and placed her hoof on the back of my head, forcing me to rest against her chest some and cry into the soft fur that like silk on my cheeks.

I promised myself to never let anyone see me like this, but her loving personality was too powerful to fight back.

With that being said, I don't know how long I was comforted by the mare with her muzzle brushing the top of my head a few times. Her lips were pecking me and my neck was caressed by her hoof during this little moment; nothing felt so much stranger to me than someone I just met giving me comfort I never received in my entire life.

Talk about strange but also nice in the process.

"It's okay, Lumina has you honey" she whispered but there was no need to say such things when my tears were proof that I didn't need to be coddled into letting my emotions free.

However there was something about this moment with her that seemed so right in my heart but so wrong in my head.

I felt...loved.

After a few minutes of this, I finally calmed back down and was able to regain my composure that was never brought back since Luna and Celestia had been smothering me the last hour. My eyes were probably bloodshot now and my cheeks were most likely flustered from being upset but I didn't care while being held by their mother that was nuzzling the top of my head.

All I cared about was finally having someone in my life that cared about me like this, someone that would actually take the time to hold me and give the comfort I have been desiring for so many years now.

To others I would be seen as a pathetic kid, but it didn't matter because Lumina was putting her time and effort right now to make me calm down and feel happy.

Like my mother should have but never did.

"Thank you Lumina, I...I never had someone...do this for me" I admitted, only to be hugged tighter and pecked on the cheek this time by the alicorn.

"You are very welcome Leo, everypony needs love and care in their life and I'm glad to be the one that gives it to you since your parents failed to do so" she replied and continued her affection of nuzzling my head.

I never felt so happy in my life and strangely it was awkward to think that such happiness was coming from a pony. If this was where my happiness is then I am glad to be chosen by her daughters that had been watching us through the window the entire time. Their faces were pressed against the glass and making it hard not to laugh at them for having such funny looking expressions.

But I didn't get the chance to laugh for the moment became a serious one.

Said mare in her gentle tone but was now staring down at me.

"Now Leo I see my daughters have been not themselves around you, it's obvious they have feelings for you; do you know why they do?" she asked quizzically.

Of course they had feelings for me, that's really obvious with how Luna is somewhat clingy but Celestia has been a huge pervert with me; what more do I need to notice that they are crazy about me.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Yes I know Lumina, I know they like me" I chuckled and hoped she would laugh or giggle in the process.

Unfortunately she did not. She still had a serious expression on her that slightly changed to a little bit of confusion for whatever reason.

"Leo did they not explain why you are their mate?" Lumina asked.

I shook my head in response, but something about this now told me that I was getting into something bigger than I could process; and right I was when she sighed deeply and shook her head for whatever reason.

"Okay sweetie, let me explain; in Equestria there is a law that states herding is allowed, a male can have up to eight wives but this law only works for Earth Ponies, Unicorn Ponies, and Pegasus Ponies" she started, which wasn't much but it was already making me nervous.

But she continued, leaving me to remain silent and listen.

"However, alicorns are god-like beings that wish nothing more than to find their special somepony and share their immortal life with them, they only want one pony but it is very difficult for a mare to fall in love"

"Okay so how does it involve me?" I asked.

"It involves you because when an alicorn sets their eyes on somepony, they immediately fall in love with that pony and become very possessive of their special somepony; Celestia and Luna have fallen for you and wish nothing more than to spend eternity with you"

"And that's why they made me immortal?" I questioned, receiving a nod in return.

"Precisely but now that they have claimed you, your body will undergo changes overtime that will involve Celestia and Luna's powers becoming yours as well; do not worry though for you will not change physically but your life will drastically change with my daughters wanting to be around you 24/7"

Change, drastic change, now I was very worried.

"You mean like tattoos on my arms that match theirs?" I questioned, confusing the mare a little until I released her from arms and showed her what I meant. She was a little taken back but nodded in the end before continuing the conversation.

"Yes like that honey, but since my daughters have claimed you then they will be extremely possessive of you; however it is powerful love that makes them this way, not lust, and you will have to endure their presence every minute of your life"

"Sounds troublesome" I laughed lightly, only to have the next big question happen.

"Yes but I ask, do you wish to stay and truly become their mate, if so then I will make you a prince for only royalty can be with royalty; if not, then I will respect your choice and send you back home"

That stopped me from laughing and made it serious between us. Because she asked that, I had to come to a decision that would change me forever; talk about heavy with drama, I mean Jerry Springer would have absorbed this stuff and made a killing off of it.

I had two choices in front of me, two very big choices: stay in Equestria, become a prince, and be her daughters mate for all eternity...or decline and go back home to earth and to the family that probably does not care about me being gone.

I could stay and be immortal, also smothered with love by the two alicorns and cope with the fact of having changes happen to me overtime or go back home to my dreadful life and resume living in a nightmare.

This choice was not difficult at all, not when those mares have been so loving with me and their mother has been treating me like I was her own child.

With that thought through I made my decision, I looked up to the alicorn and gave a weak smile while embracing what was about to come at me in waves of joy and excitement from her daughters.

"I want to stay Lumina, not because of the assumed that your daughters would be heartbroken if I left, but because I want to for you and your daughters have been the only peo-ponies...that have given me such happiness; love is something I don't feel yet with your daughters but I do have feelings for them and I want to those feelings to eventually become love"

Lumina looked happy now, she was smiling once more and giving me a peck on the head after all this.

"Then you have my blessing and I do hope you and my daughters will become happy together; welcome to Equestria...Prince Leo"

"Hey, none of that now Lumina, you told me to call you by your name so call me by my name" I pointed out in a chuckle, catching the mare with her own words and making us both laugh loudly through the calm snow that was beginning to form into a blizzard.

"Of course, now let us return inside and finish the night, I believe you are tired" the queen finished.

With nothing left to say, we headed back inside with Celestia and Luna waiting desperately at the door. Their faces were priceless when against the glass but it was over and I now had to deal with the worried angst they were now expressing.

It's obvious that they discussed this matter of me choosing during my time in the dungeon, but now neither of them had to worry.

"Well?" Celestia and Luna questioned in unison but were also showing fear over the matter of my stay by standing so close to me that my distance from them was only a few inches.

I was literally in breathing space of them and smiling in return while they stared in so many negative emotions; talk about needy.

But at least they will be happy and so will I.

"I'm staying in Equestria" I answered.

Without warning or small sign of their excitement, I was leapt at by the two alicorns and smothered again with nuzzling and butterfly kisses across my face. My body was trapped underneath them and immobile by the strength they had, which was a great amount even though they are mares; one shorter than me and the other as tall as me.

"Oh I am so happy Leo, tonight we will sleep together and become one before the next morning" Celestia stated boldly.

I was stunned for a moment before nervously chuckling at those words, feeling that this was about to get dramatic as Lumina laughed and walked away.

"Have fun Leo and girls...be gentle with him" she said musically, making this only worse for Celestia was now in full blown pervert mode with her hoof on my crotch once more while her teeth gently worked on my neck.

"LUMINA WAIT!" I yelled out but she only laughed some more and left the room, leaving me to fend for myself after being lifted by the pink haired alicorn and dragged away while Luna was trying to stop her.

"SISTER LET HIM GO, HE'S MINE TONIGHT!"

"NO WAY LULU, HE'S MINE AND I AM GOING TO LOSE MYSELF TO HIM"

Oh dear god...someone save me.

"HELP, I'M BEING FORCED TO A BEDROOM; SOMEONE HELP OR I'M FUCKED...LITERALLY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but the guards only snickered while the sound of my fingernails scraped against the floor.

"Come my love, we have much rutting to do" Celestia added but to make matters worse...she used her magic to somehow teleport with me alongside her.

I didn't know where we went or how exactly but I knew one thing after being magically lifted and tossed onto her bed. I knew I was in for the fight of my virginity.

"Celestia, l-let's talk about this" I stuttered while waving my hands in front of me furiously but there was no convincing the mare to change her mind or get her to listen even a little.

Nope...she was wanting me.

"NO WAY BABY, I HAVE WAITED TO LOSE MY INNOCENCE FOR SO LONG AND NOW I CAN WITH ONE I LOVE AND WILL BE WITH FOR ETERNITY" the sun alicorn laughed somewhat evilly, making me swallow the lump of fear as she crawled up on the bed and removed her own garments.

A crown and slippers of course but now her tail was wrapped around me, shackling my lower half to where crawling was impossible.

"Take them off my love and prepare for the best night of your life"

"I WANT TO LIIIVE!"

**CHAPTER END.**

**And so ends another chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it and will let me know.**

**Please leave a review; you can also favorite or follow the story.**

**Either way, I will appreciate it.**

**But to you clop lovers: NO CLOP FOR YOU JUST YET, MUWAHAHAHAHA **

**Now onto my other stories.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	4. Ch4 How dare you?

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of this story and I do hope everyone has enjoyed it so far.**

**If not then that's your problem.**

**Well I know I've been off on my chapter uploads but my girlfriend is sick and she comes first.**

**But I this done before midnight and I do hope it please you readers.**

**Please leave a review over it and remember to not read for too long because it will hurt your eyes.**

**However I am glad that this story is such a big hit like the others. It makes me happy to see how many already enjoy it and have shown that by favoriting or following it.**

**But I do wonder what makes it so popular already; Seriously, I am stumped and want to know why you all like it so far. Please tell me in a review so I can some idea of it all.**

**Now I shall go to bed so I can tend to my girl and do some writing tomorrow.**

**I await to read your reviews and answers to my question.**

**Please enjoy.**

A week, a whole week now passed with me as the newest prince in Equestria, the newest addition to royalty that Lumina made so with few terms in paperwork; not to mention a strange inducting within the throne room. I had been surrounded by every guard in the castle and hailed as though I was their new king or something. I don't know how they could react so calmly about it, I was speechless that they took such news so well.

I was surprised until the true side of those guards came out and might I say it was not at all friendly.

My requests to locate Lumina so she could help me understand their culture backfired on me with the guards saying some things I dare not repeat. I was glared at when Lumina, Celestia, and Luna were not looking, I had to practically learn the routes of the castle because none of the guards would show me.

Basically they hated my guts secretly for being different; talk about discriminative when they don't even know me.

Anyway, I was awake and getting cleaned up for the day with Luna waiting in her room because I promised to play Gears of War 3 with her. I had not touched a video game at all because my mind was fixed on everything bout this new world; also the fact that I was fighting for my virginity because Celestia would be sneaking into my new room and trying to do her best in getting me to..."make love with her so that we could be closer".

That's what she said. I only disapproved it and fell back asleep with the mare crying and sniffling each time I told her no or that I don't know her, which only led to m feeling guilty and allowing her to at least spend the night with me.

Or in this case she would cuddle with me and Luna would do the same after she found out. Well at least Lumina is okay with it because I thought my life was going to end when she opened the door and saw her daughters sleeping with me.

Nothing happened, I was still a virgin because Luna saved my ass at the last second when the whole ordeal of me staying happened. I was safe as long as I had Luna around or if I locked Celestia out because the rooms are enchanted to keep all trespassers out.

So I was okay for she could not teleport into the room, but that didn't mean I was safe at the moment for I forgot to what needed to be done to keep the mare out.

I forgot to lock the bedroom door...

There was a knock at the bathroom door as I washed my hair, blinded for my eyes had to remain closed if I didn't want suds to get in them. I was curious as to who it was but for them to knock while I was showering made the situation very awkward and me very nervous.

"Who-who is it?" I called out, stuttering like a fool as the door slid open and the voice of my visitor was heard; one that I wished was not here at the moment but she was a kind hearted mare.

However she did give me a new home and gave me her blessing to have a happy relationship with her daughters, so I can't really complain since my entire life has changed and she immediately took me in.

"Leo, are you decent?" Lumina asked, which was kind of dumb since she could clearly hear the hot water running; maybe she was being silly and waiting for the right moment to act sarcastic.

I only know that because she has a prankster side in her; seriously she does because two days I found myself stuck to the dining chair because she used her magic to somehow magnetize my ass to it. Unfortunately she used her powers a little too much during a hysterical laugh with her daughters, causing the focus she had to redirect a spell that brought items to life. It was pretty cool until the tea kettle came to life and sprayed me on my chest, forcing a powerful yell out of me with a really bad burn that still needs ointment so I don't spend the whole day in pain.

I was not angry or upset; accidents happen and that's what it was, but Lumina thought it was no excuse and literally shed tears over it. I still cannot understand how she could shed tears over that when I said accidents happen; seriously, is she that emotional over me?

"Uh...no I'm not Lumina, I'll be out in a few minutes" I yelled out for she was a good distance from the shower, or in this case a freaking sauna for a buffalo.

The bathroom that mare gave me, along with the bedroom and many other things, was big enough to fit a hundred people in it and possibly more because the bathtub is the size of a pool with 20 shower heads going around it. The soap dispenser was not even a dispenser, it was something like off of Harry Potter but the tower of faucets was much taller and streamed down like a fountain before mixing in the water.

I like it though and besides...what's to worry about when I'm the mate of two gorgeous mares that follow me everywhere and an alicorn queen that has ultimate power but has basically been watching me closely for the entire week.

Anyway, I was now out of the shower with my pants on but that was all I had on while leaving the bedroom and drying my hair off with a nearby towel left out by one of the maids. I was walking blind for the towel was over my head but that didn't last long since a loud gasp was heard and a giggle came next. I removed the towel and looked to my left curiously, seeing that Lumina was sitting on the bed but Luna was standing at my new desk with her jaw hanging down while Celestia was giving me the strangest look any wom-I mean mare could have.

She was wide eyed and drooling; what, has she never seen a guy so fit?

"Morning everyone" I greeted but neither of the sisters were able to reply for whatever reason; only Lumina was able to greet me so warmly with another surprise hug and nuzzle to my head before I could get a shirt on.

"Good morning Leo, did you have a good sleep?" she asked after releasing me so I could retrieve one of my old shirts from the duffle bag.

Basically a sleeveless under armour shirt.

"I slept great Lumina, thanks for asking; so what's on the agenda of me learning about my new home?" I asked after adjusting into the old shirt I had not used in a couple years. It was still the same snug fit but very comfortable to where, not to mention I liked wearing this because the queen's daughters were drooling over me at the moment.

However, that stopped for the Alicorn Queen gave an enticing answer that peaked my interests and made me a little nervous.

Said mare in melancholic tone as she stretched her large wings and ruffled them.

"Well my young prince, today you shall and my daughters will be going to Ponyville for the townsfolk are interested in meeting the newest member of royalty; also I believe you need to make some friends since you informed me you had no friends back on your world, you'll be staying with Celestia and Luna for a couple of weeks in Ponyville to become more acquainted with our world"

Friends, never made friends before; this should be quite interesting since I am a different species.

"Okay, no problem" I replied in a salute, being a little sarcastic in my emphasis of a soldier salute. But it made Lumina chuckle while Celestiad just stared in confusion with her head tilted.

"Will play video games later my beloved" Luna whispered during our little hug.

I just nodded in return and pecked her muzzle, only because she was waiting for a kiss and was not going to let me go until she got one.

With that said and done, Lumina gradually left the bedroom with her daughters but not before I received a few pecks from them; however there was a moment that when I leaned down to tie my shoes where Celestia slapped my butt.

Flattering but weird since she is a magical talking pony.

Well I was alone once again but now packing my belongings in my duffle bag and any other things in extra bags I found on the bookshelf. They were meant for ponies, satchels basically and they were somewhat annoying to use because their mean to go around a pony's back. So I had to hold it in my hand.

I went to the door and opened it to see that a couple of ponies I never met or seen were in front of me. One was a blue haired unicorn while the other was a pink pony that I realized was an alicorn like Celestia and Luna; kind of crazy to see another alicorn but at least she had a friendly smile while the unicorn glared at me.

Seriously, was he judging me already?

Anyway...

"Uh...hi" I greeted nervously, almost chuckling at how awkward this felt as the two ponies stared at me.

"Hello, I'm Cadance and this is-"

"Where is the prince!?" the unicorn yelled furiously, interrupting the pink one but startling us both still. I was a little taken back by his anger, but that wasn't going to last since he did something very foolish that would get him hurt. He immediately grabbed my left arm with both of his front hooves, which triggered my defense that Jiji taught me but most of all for the reason of my hellish life having some trauma in it.

When I little I would be beaten on almost every week by my father. He would be so drunk that his punching bag would be me and I had no chance of fighting back because he learned martial arts at a young age too. No matter how hard I tried to fight back, he would always one-up me and make it so my bruises became broken bones or sometimes hemorrhaging that required surgery.

Yes, surgery; something I had to deal with eight times in my life, eight surgeries that are shown on my back as long scars.

Lumina, Celestia, and Luna don't know it and I don't plan on showing such a thing.

Unfortunately for him I reacted from the trauma, not training, with wide eyes and a rush of painful memories that fueled my fear and anger.

"Don't...touch...me!" I screamed furiously, reacting with hate by taking my other hand and over-tossing the pony. He was startled by how I could react. His expression showed it before I ripped my left arm from his grasp and dug both hands into his chest, forcing a yelp of pain out of him before I tightened the muscles in my hands and stopped his direction of my throw.

This unicorn was a fool to touch me and was about to feel regret after I stopped him from going head first into the floor. I wasn't keeping him still in mid-air, I only stopped him from hitting the floor to use the momentum for a 360 toss into the desk. He slid into it but the speed of his slide was enough to destroy the desk and make him cry out in pain as I stood there in crane stance now.

My fear was now eroding me with trembling fury and tears pouring as the pink alicorn rushed to him, seeing if he was alright.

"Don't ever touch me again" I screamed.

"What is going on her!?" a voice yelled behind me, a very recognizable voice that was angry by the sound of her tone. I turned around to the sight of Lumina standing right behind me, towering over me as the unicorn stood up and yelled.

"QUEEN LUMINA, HE WAS IN HERE; WE DIDN'T SEE THIS NEW PRINCE SO I THOUGH-"

"Shining Armor...this is the new prince, Prince Leo" Lumina clarified to him, forcing the jerk to calm down but stare in shock as I let my guard down and breathed deeply. Obviously he wasn't informed that I was human but it gave him no right to put his hooves on me and try to restrain me or worse; defense is what he should have done, not try to attack me and I was not sorry for throwing him in MY defense.

Thankfully Lumina came back and so did her daughters, which happened to be hugging onto me now while the Alicorn Queen approached this...Shining Armor.

"What happen, are you okay baby, did he hurt you?" Celestia blurted out in worry but the pain was more emotional and mental than physical.

"I'm fine, just keep him away from me" I replied in a cold tone and removed myself from them, walking away from the situation of Lumina scolding the unicorn so I could calm down and get my mind away from the memories of my dad beating on me. I got away from everyone with a quick to the one place I knew I could find for the path was now imprinted to my head, plus I was starving and needed some food.

The Dining Room.

"Asshole, attacking me like that will only get him killed" I said to myself angrily, stomping into the dining room with my fists clenched and a slight tightening of my jaw while entering the room that was empty.

Or so I thought until a bunch of strange bird creatures caught my eye, causing me to be curious as they laughed hardy and ate like savages with meat at the table for some odd reason. The meat smelled pretty good but I was not going to try and have some since I live in a castle full of ponies that would be horrified of me eating any form of meat. My diet now consisted of fruits and vegetables, sometimes eggs for protein but not often because eating the same thing get's annoying.

Upon closer examination from a distance I realized they had the body parts of a lion and eagle, they were griffons and that literally made my mind go blank as the tallest one laughed and dropped the crown that was on his head.

Obviously he was royalty of some sort.

"Oh I love that story Feather Eye, especially the part about the dragon's head being put on your mantle"

_"Dragons exist in Equestria; wow, I wonder if the talk like everyone else here?" _I asked myself in thought but the level of awe going through me over these griffons was enough to make a kid crap himself; seriously, I was that excited and wanted to learn about them because all these things on earth don't exist, they're nothing but mythology or legend.

Learning about these things would be awesome...until their eyes fixed on me.

"What is that thing?" one of the griffons asked, pointing at me with his talon as the guards smirked and left the room strangely. The guards that watched over this room never left unless they were told, so why did they just leave us alone in the dining room and...close the doors?

I don't know what was going on but I had a bad feeling about this, especially when I walked back to the door and tried to open it; it should have opened but for some reason it was now locked and I was alone with three griffons that were now approaching me with grins on their beaks.

_"What the hell, why did the guards lock the...oh shit...griffons eat meat...AND I'M MEAT!" _I yelled in thought, followed with turning 180 and putting a deep squint on them but not taking defense for I knew that would make me look stupid if they were friendly.

Unfortunately...they were not.

"Probably our dinner that Lumina ordered, lets eat boys; raw meat, I heard, is good" the tallest one chuckled.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took stance against these morons, knowing I was about to fight for my life against a bunch of overgrown birds that were now smirking evilly and lick their beaks.

"Hold on boys, I'm not food, I'm P-"

"GET IT!" the tall one yelled and they leaped together, forcing me to take action when I was already having a bad morning from being almost attacked by Shining Armor.

"SHIT!" I screamed and countered with running at them, faking that I was going to charge them by leaning back and sliding under all three of them. I fooled them but made sure to attack first by kicking upward to the tallest griffon, forcing him to lose breath when my foot impacted with his stomach while his two goons yelped from having no time to stop and rammed into the columns.

"Celestia, Luna...help!" I screamed after standing back up, hoping the Alicorn Queen would come to my rescue when it's three on one and I'm fighting to live with not a single guard here to help me because they were heartless bastards that wanted me dead.

It was confusing of their actions before realizing these guards really hated me and wanted me dead before anyone could notice I was missing. This thought came to me and made the fear only worse as I dodged their claws and countered with quick jabs to their beaks, swaying from swipe after swipe and returning with my own punches that hurt me more than them.

Their beaks were as hard as rock but the impact was doing some damage to them while my damage was my knuckles getting cut open from punching them. This was hurting me more than it was hurting the griffons and they were only getting angrier by the minute while trying to get ahold of me.

"Stay still and let us eat you" the shortest one yelled, only to have his demand answered with me front flipping in front of him and planting the heel of my right shoe into his face.

"Lumina...Lumina help!" I called out but there was still no answer, only the sound of the three griffons howling in fury before charging me once more.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled and turned 180, running towards the wall and using it to kick over and back flip before they got me at the last second.

I dodged once more but that wasn't hard since the two griffons knocked themselves out by flying full speed into the wall, which was pretty funny until I realized that was only two.

"Where's the third o-GAAAH!"

"I rot rhim roys!" the ruling griffon yelled and dug his beak deeper into my left shoulder, snapping what felt like my collar bone and ripping away pieces of skin as I howled in agony. I lost usage of my left arm and fell onto my knees, holding onto it as blood seeped through the spots of torn flesh he swallowed in front of me; disgusting without a doubt but it didn't matter since the other two were waking up and he was laughing.

"Pretty good, Lumina knows what to pick" he chuckled, which was beyond evil but the tears flowing from my eyes didn't allow me to see the look he had. I was blind by my own tears and unable to move from the pain that shot through my body, coursing through my left side like fire needles as he pushed me down on the floor.

By that time I was already pissed and losing hope of Lumina or her daughters coming for me. I was assuming that the three alicorns only allowed me to stay so they could feed the griffons that were towering over me now, preparing to feast on the rest of me.

_"So this why they brought me here, to make me lunch for these assholes!?" _I screamed in thought just before the end came upon me, before my death came and afterlife would be my next realm to visit.

"Let's eat" they said together and commenced to their own pleasure of eating while I just scrunched

However I was not feasted upon for the three griffons were somehow launched away by a light that instantly appeared over me. A very bright light that was so warm and comforting but also...healing my arm at the same.

How is that possible!?

**"How dare you touch him, how dare you touch Leo!?"** a deep voice yelled out. One that I never heard of before but just the sound of this being scared me shitless as the strange light healed my arm completely, leaving no scar or even a scratch before lifting me somehow.

Fortunately I did not have to ask who it was. I found out real fast when the second that light disappeared I was rushed into a tight hug by Celestia and Luna after they appeared; crazy that they did but I wasn't complaining since they just saved my ass from becoming dinner.

"Leo" the two alicorns yelled worriedly, holding my body so tightly and smothering me in kisses while a third pony appeared from the fading light.

It took a moment of squinting my eyes to see who it was before concluding that the third pony was Lumina, my savior from the overgrown chickens that were backing away in terror of the alicorn. I could not have been happier to see the mare that has been so motherly to me, I wanted to give her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek as she stepped back and her daughters removed themselves from me.

That's a first since they never wanted to let me go, but I figured it out somewhat when their mother stood behind me and wrapped me in her large wings. It was very confusing while examining the features that were expressed on her physically but somewhat awesome and terrifying at the same time.

I knew it was Lumina but her mane and tail changed greatly. They grew twice their length and became the colors of orange, red, and yellow. Her mane and tail was a gaseous fire that now waved furiously as her fiery wings tightened on me, her every feature was altered and only becoming more amazing with red lightning distorting around us while her extremely long horn generated a sinister red.

"Lumina?"

"Hush Leo!" she ordered, frightening me a little for that was the first time she ever barked at me, that was the first time she ever expressed anger towards me and right now it was scary.

Scratch that, I wasn't scared...I was fucking terrified.

"Queen Lumina you interrupted our lunch, let us f-"

"Your lunch...**YOUR LUNCH****!?" **Lumina furiously howled, scaring them and me even more while Celestia and Luna just stood there quietly for the same reason I was now.

That reason was Lumina is pissed off at the moment.

"This human is not food, He is the Prince of Equestria and you tried to eat him even when I said you are not allowed to feast without my approval; how dare you attack the boy my daughters are in love with, how dare you attack the boy I consider family!?

Did I just hear that right, did she just say she considers me as family; just what kind of situation have I been pulled into. I don't know but right now it wasn't important since the three griffons were now trembling as the alicorn screamed her heart out.

Talk about frightening, so frightening that I fought her winged grasp and hid behind one of the columns. She may be a kind mare but this dark side of hers was fucking terrifying and this was the third scare I've had within the hour. I couldn't take anymore right now, I was mentally exhausted from everything this week and my emotional stability basically crashed when the Alicorn Queen scared the shit out of me.

"Get out and don't come back, you will never have this treaty after trying to eat the boy I see as a son; leave now or I will make it so you no longer existent!" I heard her one last time before the sound of those griffons came next in rapid flapping, basically they were using their wings but I didn't care since this was all too much for me to handle.

All the pain on earth, the change into Equestria, a unicorn trying to attack me, and now three griffons tried to eat me; this was too much, I couldn't handle it...I can't handle it!

"No more dammit, no more" I cried, begging for this nightmare of a morning to end as the of hooves reached my ears. They were Lumina, Celestia, and Luna's but just the thought of the queen approaching sent shivers down my spine for the reason of her being more terrifying than I assumed.

I only feared her for being a queen but now I was terrified because she transformed into some goddess like mare that could have wiped those griffons from existence, she could wipe me from existence if I hurt her daughters; just what have I gotten myself into.

"Leo, it's okay honey, their gone" Lumina said in a very soft tone, laying before me after I looked up to her and saw that she as back to normal with just her normal mane, tail, and wings.

Her voice was so angelic now; however it didn't change the fact of how scared I was of her.

"Don't hurt me please, I'm sorry Lumina" I whimpered pathetically but when the queen of a different world changes form and shows her true nature of fury...then I have every right to be scared and beg for her to not hurt me.

I only knew her for a week so how could I know she wouldn't hurt me; a few hugs and nuzzles doesn't make me trust her at all or make me feel comfortable when she laid down in front of me and placed a wing on my shoulder.

"Leo I will never hurt you, you are my daughters mate and have made them happy even though it's only been a week" she pointed out.

"That's no kidding" Celestia and Luna added in a blurt, receiving a squint of annoyance from her for a few seconds before she stared back at me and did something that girl has ever done to me, not even my own mother.

She pulled me close and hugged me tightly, comforting me with just her just while the two alicorns in front of us were puffing their cheeks from jealousy.

"I'm sorry they attacked you, I know this week has been very hard and this morning has been terrible. But you do not have to fear me sweetie, you are in Equestria now, you are safe with me so please don't be afraid"

"Easy to say but I can't even trust your guards since they left the room and locked me in with those assholes" I pointed out, which was a good thing for me but a bad thing for the guard. I was ratting them out but after all this, I had no choice because the next attacker could come and I wouldn't have a chance in getting one of the guards to help me out.

"What, they locked you inside!?" Celestia asked.

I nodded at her, causing all three of them to gasp before all the doors opened again. We around the column and saw it was the same group of guards that left me in the dining room to become lunch. They were all laughing about a joke over me being on the menu for the griffons that were here.

How do I know this; simple, they were talking about it.

"Oh man I can't wait to find out what happened, with that thing gone now the princesses are single again and we don't have to worry about that two legged freak" one of them chuckled, followed by his fellow guards laughing and the truth about my presence here being told indirectly to Celestia, Luna, and the Alicorn Queen that went from shock to anger once more.

Basically another moment of her scaring me.

Said mare in a growl as she stood me up with her.

"Celestia, Luna, take him to the train while I deal with these guards"

"Yes mother, come on baby; we've got a town to visit" Celestia beckoned then led me out with her and Luna holding onto me with their wings, letting not one step of mine be slowed while I looked back to the furious alicorn that was now standing in front of the guards.

I didn't get to see anything happen but just the sound of her yelling once more made me know that those guards were in deep shit for what they did and were about to punished severely. That was an amusing thought while the fear I had for Lumina was wiped away when I mentally repeated the last few words she said to me and kept remembering how she just held me so closely.

No one has ever held me in such a way, comforting me and speaking in a such a soothe tone to tell me that I did not need to be afraid of them; not to mention the fact that she said she considered me as a son.

Kind of creepy that the alicorn said such a thing but it didn't really bother me since it took many things to make me believe in one thing, so saying that I was considered as a son did not really affect me.

Right now I was only focused on getting out of the castle and heading to the town called Ponyville so I could of residents of this world and possibly get a bite to eat since those griffons made that impossible.

I couldn't really keep focused on them, not when we made it outside to an oddly shaped train that I didn't get to look at very long for the two alicorns nudged me inside. Well Luna did but Celestia kept nipping at my butt or actually gently sinking her teeth into one of my cheeks, which was hot but also uncomfortable while taking a seat between them.

"Celestia please stop, not in here" I said like an idiot, embarrassing myself in front of Luna as the Solar Princess rubbed my once more and nibbled on my neck.

"I can't help it baby, I'm horny for you and I can't fight it; come on baby, let's go in the restroom and...flush my desire" Celestia crooned huskily, forcing this to only make my day harder with the immediate touch of her hoof on my arousal now while Luna just glared hatefully at her.

This mare is seriously a big pervert with me, but at least it's only me so I couldn't complain. I could only remain firm on waiting for such a thing until I felt ready. Luckily I didn't have to tell her no since Lumina appeared after a few minutes, taking a seat across from us while the train finally loaded up and gained speed.

Once that was done, we were on our way to Ponyville and I was finally calmed down enough to be excited about it.

"Ponyville, here I come" I said to myself.

And thus my first day outside of the castle...started.

**CHAPTER END**

**And so ends another chapter to the new story. Sorry you clop lovers, no clop for you yet.**

**Seriously though, if you're only here to read some clop then you have issues and need to be checked out. It's messed up if you only want to read about sex in MLP when there are good stories to read.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will let me know if it pleased you or not.**

**I know it's not immediate clop but that is just stupid; don't you want to read it and know what happens, don't you want to feel the suspense of Celestia/ Molestia trying so hard to lose her virginity so that she can become one with him completely.**

**I think it would do some good for you clop lovers that only want to read the juicy stuff; you cloppers need to expand your minds and stop thinking about sex all the freaking time.**

**It is not very healthy.**

**Anyway, Please leave a review or join fandom army by favoriting or following the story.**

**Well I bid you all a good night and remember to stay safe.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	5. Ch5 Worst Welcoming Ever

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of...Love Taketh Me, My Molester and My Gamer.**

**Sorry I'm late but I have another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it.**

**However, I have been questioned through messaging if this was like any other regular story in fanficiton. Well it isn't, it's the opposite of ponies having interest about humans or befriending them, it's a story about the ponies being cruel and judgmental and that will show much more until they realize Leo is their friend.**

**Unfortunately for them, that will only be known when he saves their lives; but that is all I'm going to tell you.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**But most of all...enjoy.**

The train ride was long and quiet throughout the morning, or in this case long and tiresome after Lumina saved my life from a bunch of hungry griffons. I was glad that she did but could never fathom an idea that would be big enough to thank her for protecting me and healing my arm so easily. Her powers were a mystery to me but if healing a wound that was near fatal is an easy thing to her then I couldn't imagine what she could do to others if they angered her enough.

I knew gods are to be powerful but the Alicorn Queen blew my mind with her power, setting my mind to a whole new level of curiosity what she could do.

Anyway, the trip was about four hours long. That's what Luna told me so I decided to take a rest in one of the beds that was in the other room, or at least I tried to until Celestia joined me while Luna was sleeping with her head on the table. She was drooling a little but I didn't care since this morning was hell with so many ponies trying to hurt or eat me in the last few hours.

Still I wondered, just what did Lumina mean by seeing me as a son; does she not have any, speaking of which...if she's the queen then where is the king?

It was a mystery to me while my time of taking a nap consisted of rested in Celestia's grasp. She was holding me so tightly that our body heat shared and kept me warm through the chills that were in the room already, but it didn't matter since her body felt so soft and the constant butterfly kissing on my neck made the lack of sleep increase and make me fall into her loving hug.

"I love you" she whispered, bringing me to a sense of shock before her lips touched mine and stole that shock. I wanted to inform her I didn't feel that way yet and won't until we get to eachother more, but the conscience I had was dim and the ability to stay awake was impossible with this alicorn holding me like I was her lover.

Sure I am her true love, at least that's what she confessed to me, but I just don't feel that way yet. I have feelings for her and Luna but it would take time to have these feelings become love; hopefully they will understand. After all of that I found myself waking up slowly to the mysterious sensation on my chest, a powerful sensation that was sensitive but not the main feeling I had in my body at the moment; call me crazy because I could have sworn, after waking up, that I was seeing Celestia have her hoof down my pants and stroke me while her mouth was on my nipple.

"Celestia?" I moaned from the slow wake up, feeling so good at the moment of our coincidental stop into the town known as Ponyville. I only it was Ponyville because the conductor announced it.

"Don't fight it baby, let yourself go with me, take me now, take your mate" she whispered huskily, breathing so lightly in her efforts that it made my conscience slip away with the ease of her beauty. Her eyes rested into mine with the conveying gaze of us becoming more intimate under the bed covers I wanted to drift in as a means of security from the harsh reality of my morning. I stared into those ruby colored eyes and caressed her cheek in a gentle glide that tickled her, made her feel wanted and needed with just my touch on her soft fur.

Celestia may be perverted and addicted to me but I knew she meant everything this entire week of us being close than any couple should; we slept together because she wanted it and so did Luna, her desire for me was just as powerful as the Alicorn of Night but the level of boldness was greater.

I couldn't help myself, couldn't stop myself from leaning into those lips for a few seconds and hug her so tightly to escape the fear that has held onto me these last few days. My need for her and Luna was so great and they loved it, especially when I cuddled deeper into them and allowed their entire bodies to hide me from the world they wished to keep me out of so that we could just love eachother without interruptions forever.

This mare was my pervert, my mate now because she confessed it and claimed me without my consent; at first I was entirely against it but now I couldn't fight these feelings I had for them, not when this is the first time I felt loved and actually had feelings for them. It may be wrong but Celestia was my only means of safety right now, my only means of security from all that has happened to me.

Yes she was my means of security because...I was afraid.

"What troubles you baby, why are you holding onto me so much?" Celestia chuckled. She was right that I was holding onto her but it was all I could do to have some sense of safety and sanity from this mind blowing world.

"I'm scared Celestia, I was assaulted and almost eaten a few hours ago; not to mention this last week has been crazy, forgive me but...I just feel safe with you" I admitted, telling the mare just how I felt when I am around her. To me, I felt pathetic for saying such a thing but right now was not the time for me to judge myself when we were getting ready to leave the train and have me start the next step of my life by meeting the ponies that they told me about.

I may have learned martial arts of the highest degree, thanks to Jiji having faith in me, but I was still human that has feelings; nobody could judge me for that. Fortunately I wasn't being judged by the one that was holding me right now, kissing me and nuzzling my shoulder as I rested in her chest.

Why was she smothering like this when I just admitted my fears; does she really love me so much that me being afraid doesn't matter to her?

"Everypony is afraid of something my love, but you admitting this makes me happy; now I know I must protect you more from the dangers of my world" Celestia crooned, brushing my hearing with her strawberry smelling breath and nuzzling once more.

With that being said there was nothing else for me to tell her, nothing else to admit while getting up and leaving the train; well I didn't remain completely silent, I just gave her a little kiss that made her waking sister a little jealous.

"Leo where's my kiss?" Luna pouted, puffing her cheeks so adorably as my hands were grasped by each of them. Their wings holding each hand as we departed with Lumina behind us and a few guards following her. I looked back and saw that they were strangely sorrowful while walking behind us, hanging their heads low in shame as the glass doors of the train department opened to a whole new world in my eyes, a whole new place full of ponies that were crowded in front of us.

It didn't bother me until their cameras came out and the rush of those ponies turned out to be journalists wanting answers for whatever reason they came to the train station, giving me no chance to escape in any way or hide behind Lumina since she is the queen.

Talk about a pain in the butt.

_"Princesses is it true you have finally found somepony to love?"_

_"Princesses what is the reason of finally having a mate after so long?"_

_"Is he an alicorn?"_

_"What kingdom does he come from?"_

_"What's that strange creature between you?"_

_"Is it a pet?"_

"Hey, he is not a pet!" Celestia and Luna barked, startling the crowd of journalists as I stood there with a straight face but on the inside I was nervous like crazy with no way of getting away from this crowd. They had us surrounded and turning back was no option for the train already left, leaving to the point of being cornered by these crazy ponies.

Luckily I didn't have to run since Luna spoke for me.

"Citizens it is true we have fallen for somepony, but he is not of our world and not of our species; however it does not change the fact that Celestia and I are in love with him, now please do not insult the creature between us for he is our mate...Prince Leo" She answered.

At first I expected a barrage of questions that were referring to what I am or where I come from. I would have answered but when Luna told them that I was their mate then the crowd died down after gasping at me; who knew journalists could shut up really fast. Once that happened, I just veered my gaze from each side of the crowd and walked with Celestia and Luna; dispersing is what the journalists did but in a way that was of Moses splitting the Red Sea. It was kind of cool but the silence I received from the journalist was uncomfortable for some reason.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No baby, they have never seen a human so it's a little shocking to them" Celestia answered, which sounded valid since I am the human in a world full of talking ponies and other different species.

But the walk consisted of nothing but silence as I followed them, wondering where we were going until the next turn we took was at the stop of home that was literally a tree. It was massive without a doubt but it was dark from I could tell, the windows were closed and not a shed of light was on the inside. I was actually curious enough to open the door until Lumina stopped my hand with her wing, halting my attempt to see why it was dark on the inside as she turned me around and made our eyes meet.

She was still smiling like usual but something was different about it, it was almost like there was some hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Now Leo I said I wanted you to make some friends; however this morning has been a change of mind to me and I don't mind if you avoid them, should they be harsh or cruel then feel free to tell me and we will go back home" the queen explained but in truth was reassuring me with not having to force myself into such matters that could go wrong.

I was glad that she told me this because I had the same feeling; that the ponies would not give me a chance.

"Thanks Lumina, I'll let you know" I replied, surprisingly getting a hug from the queen and a peck on my cheek for whatever reason. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that I would find out soon enough.

"I'm sorry this has all happened Leo, I wish you didn't have to suffer even the slightest in Equestria" she whispered, which told me that my gut feeling was right. But it didn't matter anymore to Lumina for she didn't give me the chance to try and talk to her in a reassuring way; instead of talking, I was faced at the door again and nudged inside the darkness by the alicorn.

Or at least she tried.

Without telling her or her daughters, I spun 180 and distanced myself from them with both of my fists tightly clenched and my guard up. I was scared like crazy to go into something that was pitch black because of various reasons that traumatized me as a kid. I was mentally scarred because of my brother and have had to deal with that fear for the last ten years now.

Only problem is I don't deal with it, I never have.

"Baby what's wrong, you're shaking" Luna pointed out, seeing that I was trembling uncontrollably while the memories came back and the screaming followed with it; my screaming to be exact.

"I'm not going in there" I replied in a gasp, trying to regain my breathing and calm down a little because the rate of my heartbeat was no a comfortable one. By that time I was getting confused looks from the three mares and being approached by them, touched by them gently with their wings around my shoulders and back.

"Leo what's wrong, why are you shaking like this; there's nothing to be afraid of in there" Celestia pointed out but it wasn't that simple, not when this fear has held onto me for so long and doesn't plan to ever leave me. Most people would hide their secrets from the world but not me for it was no longer a matter of seeing my brother pissed at me if I ratted him out; speaking the truth was no longer a fear I had to be with when I am in another world and he is on earth.

So for them I admitted the dark past of my brother's torture; torture that he inflicted on me for his own amusement.

I took a deep breath and answered...

"When I was eight my brother took me out to the woods with his friends; it was supposed to be a fishing trip to the lake until they pushed me into a deep hole and left me there overnight; they didn't come back until late afternoon, I had to go to the hospital because I cut my fingers so bad from trying to claw my way out and for the major fact that I had three bites from a water moccasin that slithered into the hole" I explained calmly, causing the atmosphere around us to become a deep horror as the three mares gasped.

"What's a water moccasin?" Lumina asked, her voice hinted with seething anger as I watched the glow on her horn return; now I was scared of her instead of the darkness inside the tree home, but I still explained while showing my bite marks at the same time.

Which happened to be on my neck twice and the last one on my left shoulder.

"It's a poisonous snake that can make a person sick with their venom, I happened to be small enough that it would have killed me if Jiji hadn't given me anti-venom at the time; luck was only on my side because the hole I was in was close to his house and he decided to go fishing that afternoon"

"Your grandfather saved you?" Luna asked, receiving a nod from me before I chuckled at the thought of my family's punishment.

"Yeah and he was furious, so furious that he broke my father's jaw and put my brother in ICU for a couple of weeks; Jiji was someone not to be pissed off if you valued your life" I chuckled but the funny in this moment was not as helpful as I expected; laughter is the best medicine but it wasn't right now, not when Celestia and Luna were staring at me worriedly and Lumina was giving off the same outlook she had when those guards returned after I was almost eaten.

I was in the mare's winged grasp at the time, fearing for my life as her horn glowed and the clench in her teeth showed; this mare was a force to be reckoned with and I was very lucky to have her my guardian at the time.

"Lumina?" I questioned, only to have the rage of the queen be expressed in front of us.

"That is it! I will not let this stand anymore! Celestia, Luna, take him inside to the party for I am going to the human world!" she yelled furiously in my right ear, destroying my hearing for the next few seconds as the girls took me from their mother. All I could hear was a high pitched whine in that ear as Lumina left, pecking my cheek as the glow on her horn changed from red to a bright silver with multicolored sparks around the tip.

"I'll be back Leo, just have fun" she whispered; and like that, she was gone in a bright flash of magic with the only ponies to protect me being the two mares that are madly n love with me; now that would be a dream come true if one of them wasn't trying to get in my pants everyday.

Since this happen, I had nothing more than the two leading me inside the darkness with their wings around my back. Sure I wanted to say hell no but as long as I had them with me then it was okay.

"It's okay Leo, we're right here baby" Celestia said in the blackness, reassuring me as my guard stiffened and my fists were ready to strike just in case something random happened.

"Where's the light switch?" I asked but that was unnecessary since the blinds flew open and the darkness disappeared to unveil just why I was brought to this house. My eyesight adjusted to the flash of light, showing that a huge crowd of ponies were right in front of me with big grins on their faces before startling me.

"SURPRISE"

"Shit!" I spat and took unnecessary action in my own defense, pushing off the ground to backflip away from the ponies and take stance against them. I was not a fan of surprises so this was a natural instinct for me, especially when it's a crowd that was three times larger than the crowd of journalists from before.

Anyway...

"Leo calm down, they're not going to hurt you" Luna laughed, making me feel like a fool as I glared at the speechless ponies for another minute before letting myself go a little. I breathed in deeply and exhaled the tension like my grandfather taught me while fixing my under armour shirt, adjusting it as the tension left my body in a whip of breath and my gaze caught onto the large banner that was hanging above them.

It said..."Welcome Prince Leo"

I looked around a little more and saw that there were gifts on the table and the biggest cake I saw in my entire life: a four layer chocolate cake that Celestia was already attacking while Luna just stood with me with the same odd look of the white furred alicorn having herself to cake.

Telling her stop would be the logical thing but seeing the chocolate on her smacking lips made me feel that it was dangerous to tell her such a thing; somehow I felt safer letting her just eat the cake and keep myself close the Princess of Night, holding wing and hand as the ponies stared curiosity...and fear.

Oh well, here goes...

"Uh...hi" I greeted with a small hand wave, trying to be friendly to them but that immediately backfired with the screams of every mare in the strange house and the rush of angry stallions.

"Monster!" the mares yelled, which was hurtful as I grew wide eyed with the knowing of my chances to dodge being no chance at all. I could only yell through my spurt of breath loss as one big red stallion and an orange mare, wearing a farm hat, tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms behind my back; seriously, this is the third time I've been attacked without reason.

But it didn't end there; no, I was forced to remain on the ground with five other mares pinning my legs, arms, chest, and neck while Luna yelled and Celestia wiped the cake off her muzzle.

"Hey that hurts, get off me now!" I yelled, only to have my arms twisted a little more.

"Quiet you...you...you freak thing" a purple haired alicorn yelled, hurting my eardrum once more while my frustration over this whole morning became a massive aggravation.

"Get off our mate!" Celestia and Luna screamed but it was useless since the crowd was too loud and my yelp of pain was too high pitched to be background with another voice. I could only take so much of this, so much hatred and pain from creatures that have been misjudging me from the start and attacking me like I was the enemy; talk about no different from my family, but they were about to find out just how strong I am when I'm mad.

Nothing referred to The Hulk, I just get really calm and focused when angry.

I spoke not another word as the grip of those ponies loosened up, giving me the chance to counter with my left arm being free enough that I could concentrate my Chi and use it to punch the floor and use the force to bounce up. The stallion and six mares still had ahold of me but that didn't last another five seconds when I flailed my body into a 180 turn with my hands touching the ground and my feet sticking straight up. I spun counterclockwise, like Jiji taught me, and knocked them all away as the screaming died down to an awe of my earned skills as my grandfather's only student in martial arts.

Sure I was the only student but in truth he was revered as the greatest teacher back in Japan, so I was very lucky to him as a teacher and my grandmother as a very wise healer in the usage of herbs and other medicines found in common plants.

"Hey!" one of the ponies yelled but I was too focused on the red stallion that stood up charged again, trying to restrain me but only made it bad for him with next step of action being my hand around his throat. He was choking, trying to gasp for breath before I slammed him into the floor and kicked him away to get some distance.

"Big Macintosh!" the farm pony yelled, then turned her gaze into a glare directed at me as I got into Crane stance. My focus was of the ponies attacking me, nothing more or less as the glare I had became a mix of half-lidded while my lips pursed in quiet anger.

"I am not your enemy, but if you wish to fight me like one then I will not hold back" I threatened calmly and released my KI, Killing Intent, sending an invisible signal of Chi that made the ponies whimper and shiver all around the room.

They were scared of me but I didn't care since this has been the third time I had someone attack me for the wrong reasons, misjudging me to the point that my desire to befriend them died out and was replaced with complete suspicion and inability to trust anyone except Lumina and her daughters.

However, the time of fighting was stopped when Celestia and Luna got between us and placed their wings around my arms.

"**Enough of this, stop attacking our mate or you will all be experiencing the dungeons yourselves!" **Celestia yelled in a voice I had never heard from her before. It shook the entire foundation of the house and knocked many books off their shelves while the ponies immediately kneeled before her and cowered.

Once that happened the time of scolding commenced with Celestia giving it to these arrogant ponies I officially hated.

"How dare you attack Luna and I's mate, he is the new Prince of Equestria and you have the gull to attack him; what is the matter with you ponies, have I taught not enough about being kind to others?" she asked in a firm tone, receiving no answer from her subjects that were still silent and kneeling before her.

They were too scared to answer the angered alicorn but I wasn't sticking around to see them receive punishment or more firm lecturing; nope, what was the point of sticking around when all the ponies wanted to do was hurt me for no damn reason.

With that decided, I removed myself from their grasps and headed for the door because I had nothing better to do than do what I promised Luna.

"I'm going back to the castle, Luna are you coming because I believe I promised to play video games with you until plans were changed" I reminded the blue alicorn, making her laugh in a high pitch and jump a few times as the ponies stared in confusion.

"Go ahead little sister, I will deal these ponies myself since they are my responsibility" Celestia stated, allowing our original plans to happen after Luna grabbed my hand and almost dragged me out the door.

Time Skip: One Hour; Location: Luna's bedroom

It didn't take us long to reach the castle and get comfortable for a few video games in her bedroom; thanks to the Luna using her magic to teleport us into Canterlot instead taking another train ride. I was impressed that her room was so regal while the only strange thing was extremely large flat screen and the multiple gaming consoles that were shelved but carefully wired to the television set. My Xbox 360 was the console she wanted to use but I was curious as to how she would use the controller when she has no hands; this was going to be an interesting sight while laying on her bed.

"I'm so excited, finally some quality time for us" she said with glee while removing her crown and slippers. I knew Luna was beautiful but to see her without the royal stuff made my judgment of her beauty only be wronged with how truly gorgeous she was with the real Luna coming out now.

She was not acting like a ruler, she was not at all being uptight but rather loose and affectionate by hopping into her bed and crawling under the covers. The weather was already a massive chill, blistering cold until Luna used her magic to pull me close and bring the covers over us both before cuddling so tightly and some kissing as the devices turned on and she levitated both controllers.

Unfortunately for me, that custom Cog Tag I had was no longer mine since it has not come off of the mare's neck.

"This is perfect, alone together with nothing but time to bond while playing video games" she crooned teasingly into my ear, bringing herself to the allowance of nipping my ear gently before the screen came on and revealed that the game we were going to play was Gears of War 3.

"Prepare to be owned my love" she whispered, implying that this was a competition between us.

"Oh it is on" I whispered back, taking my controller and commencing the best versus match with one of my mates; wait, what did I just say...did I say she was...my mate?

Yes I did, I called her my mate and it feels...right.

After that, we began our fun in her darkened room and played to our best with me as the Grubs and her as the Cog. I was a normal grub while she was Anya with a boomshot at her leisure to waist my allies on the ship. We were tied in the bot match as the hours went by with her using the Vulcan while I dodged and moved around the walls to reach her and return fire.

Only problem was that she could turn 360 the entire time and has 2000 rounds left while her allies had me pinned into a corner between one of hydraulic pumps and the walls around the piping system. She was an expert but was toying my character with that Vulcan, unloading rounds in spits so she could hold onto her position while my allies returned only to get slaughtered.

"Ha, ha, ha, give up my love for you have no chance!" Luna laughed menacingly, tormenting me as the frustration came in and desperation happened.

I was low on ammo and trapped in the corner still, unable to escape since one side had three gears and the other side had two. I checked my character's ammunition and saw that I one full magazine of Lancer ammunition, three Torque Bow arrows, and two Frag Grenades. My mind was so unclear that thinking was impossible, I was screwed of this match because the next kill for either of our teams would end the match.

"Take that!" Luna laughed, surprising me with the Boomshot.

"No, No, No!" I yelled but it was too late. My character had blown to pieces, which ended our game of 200 kills with the Lunar Princess being the victor after two hours of playing.

"Ha, Ha, yes I win!" she cheered, jumping on her bed and gloating about it by spitting raspberries as I laughed in amusement of her childish demeanor. It was very cute to see her this way but the sore-winner attitude was a little annoying since she kept getting in my face about it until my need to win came into play.

"Alright smartass, now you're going to play against me on my favorite game; Call of Duty: Ghosts" I said evilly.

And so another gaming competition happened between us with the area being the prison. Luna was good but she had no chance against me when my hiding spot was on that ledge with my sniper rifle taking her allies out if they got close enough; now this was my territory, my place of Zen and she had no chance of winning.

Or at least that's what I thought.

"Where are you, stop shooting my character" Luna whined angrily, trying to find my guy while her allies were in a gunfight against mine. We were tied and the difficulty was only getting worse as the time went on with me tormenting her in return with another shot to the head.

"No, thou will feel our gunner's wrath you newbie" she said in whatever dialect that was just now. It sounded like Old English but the way she spoke was so sexy during our team death-match.

But I was still going to win; well I thought I was.

"Aha, I found you!"

"Crap, run like hell, run, ru-NO"

In the end of our game I still lost to her with another win going to her and my streak being broken on Call of Duty: Ghosts. I had never been beaten before, but now that record was broken by one of my mates that was laughing evilly while cuddling my chest; of course I was mad now and ignoring it by crossing my arms and turning away to ignore her affection.

Yeah...I was pouting.

"Oh don't be mad my love, tis nothing but a game" she chuckled, trying to get my attention but it was useless since I was that frustrated over the matter. I will admit that I had a great amount of negativity built up from Shining Armor, the Griffons, and the ponies but I wasn't going to let that out on Luna when all she has been doing is trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not mad" I replied in a huff, which only amused her as we heard the doors open and a familiar face poke her head through the door with a slice of chocolate on a levitating plate.

"Celestia?" I questioned.

"Oh look it's my sister; Celestia would you help me calm our love, he's being pouty that I beat him badly at video games" Luna implied to the pink haired alicorn, making it go from an atmosphere of defeat to one of fear that I was about to go on another round of protecting my virginity from Princess of the Sun.

Unfortunately that's what it was.

"Oh really now little sister, then let's make him feel loved and wanted" Celestia replied smugly, placing her slice of cake onto the table next to us before crawling into bed with us and cuddling my other side.

We remained like that for maybe a couple minutes before Celestia went too far with rubbing my most sacred area. I was still not ready for that and reacted by turning over and leaping out of the bed with only my pants on and the one thing that would save me from becoming a man unwillingly.

Who knew she loved it that much...

"My cake!" Celestia yelled worriedly, trying to charge for the dessert that was in my hand and hanging over the toilet after I ran into the super sized bathroom. Now that I knew her weakness I had a chance against her and I planned on using it as many times as it took to protect my manhood until I felt ready.

Problem is that I was only bluffing at the moment.

"Stop or the cake gets flushed!" I threatened, forcing her to remain still while Luna rolled onto her back and laughed uncontrollably at our gunslinger standoff with the chocolate cake slice as my hostage.

Celestia was thinking about trying to save it but the chance of that was slim to none since I barely had a grip on the plate.

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare!" she said in haste. I just smiled evilly and pondered the next step of my plan, but she was right about me bluffing because that slice did look delicious at the moment.

"Try me" I replied and waited for her to make a move. I was ready to take her on with my acrobatics in order to escape the chance of losing my virginity to my mate, yes she is my mate and I won't deny it anymore. I have feelings for both of them and I won't deny any of those emotions but right now I did not want to lose my innocence when it's only been a week.

"Now Celestia I wa-no"

And just like that, I made the biggest mistake within the entire day. I dropped the cake on accident.

There was now that awkward silence between Celestia and I, a very awkward silence that scared me and Luna because the my mare of the sun was running to the toilet as I backed away to reach the door in a quiet pace. The quiet nature of this mare was a frightening thing, so frightening that when I looked back to Luna I saw that she was under her bed.

"Leo...run" she whispered.

"What, why?" I questioned but that confusion was quickly changed when the sound of Celestia reached my ears. She was laughing in a low tone while turning to me with the corner of her eye only seeing me in a dark way. I was suddenly hit with a powerful as the glow ruby color in her eye changed to a deep purple that made me scared shitless; nothing could have been scary until that dark look was combined with a deep grin that was the essence of a homicidal killer with no humanity.

Of course I remained at the door and asked, like the idiot I was.

"Celestia are you-"

"You dropped my cake, now you will pay...WITH MAKING LOVE TO ME!" she interrupted, causing me to go pale in fright as the ground shook from her stomping.

Now I was terrified and could only respond with one action and one phrase.

"Oh shit, I'm fucked!" I yelled and ran out the door with the alicorn flying at me, chasing me in flight as I spun through the door and made a mad dash to wherever I could hide for the rest of the day.

"That's the intention my love!" she clarified after barging through Luna's doors.

"Not literally oka-OH SHIT; HELP, I PISSED OFF CELESTIA AND NOW SHE'S GONNA FUCK ME, SOMEBODY HELP"

Once I said that I began the run of my life with the alicorn right behind me, chasing until she could get ahold of me and make the payment of her ruined cake be my virginity; oh god somebody help me!

"Come here my love! Give me your virginity!"

_"Run Forest, run!"_

**CHAPTER END**

**And so ends another chapter; pretty good if you ask me but I will leave that up to you readers.**

**Please leave a review or join the fandom army by favoriting or following the story.**

**Now onto the next story.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


End file.
